Sirius I'm Gonna Friggin Kill You
by littlelis19
Summary: What happens when Sirius finds a bottle of something and goes to a potions final... right before summer? Well... read and find out!! rated pg-13 just because of some suggestive dialog later on
1. How it all Started

A/N: First Things First  
  
The beginning is just explaining and introductions and the beginning of the story itself.  
  
This story takes place during their fifth year. Well at the end of their fifth year and the summer and the beginning of their sixth... maybe through their sixth... we'll see.  
  
disclaimer: all harry potter things are jkr's  
  
Characters  
  
Introducing... The Maruaders...  
  
James Potter: He's tall and cute. Messy black hair and glasses and dark brown eyes. No current girlfriend...(as of yet) Part of the Marauders.(duh) And... his best friend is a little unstable. Oh... he plays Quidditch... but... that really isn't part of my story...(as of yet)  
  
Sirius Black:He he! He is the one that starts it! Unstable isn't the word for it though. He's a pain in everyones... yeah... But he will come through in the end... hopefully. He has short black hair. Because I said so... I don't like the long hair prospect... is tall and has dark blue eyes. Quidditch player.  
  
Remus Lupin: My favorite character. He starts out ok... then everything goes wierd. Anyway... read the story if u wanta find out what happens!!! ok... Short light brown hair and brown eyes. Tall... everyones tall except for Peter... smart...quiet... and a werewolf... and because of that, he is abnormally strong and has very good hearing... cool!  
  
Peter Petigrew: Okay... this is what i'm gonna do for him... he's not evil yet. Why would James, Sirius and Remus be friends with him if he was sneaky and evil? He's short and portley... shy and he tails them around everywhere just because Remus stuck up for him once against the Slytherins. He's not that bright. There... i tried my best not to call him a stupid fat pig idiot... oops.  
  
  
  
Introducing... The fifth yeah gryffindor girls...  
  
Lily Evans (I still don't know her last name): Okay... she has long red hair... it's dark red... not fiery red. And green eyes that are sparkly... weeee! Okay... book worm, smart, sort of bossy (sound fimilar) (and... no i'm not a Harry/Herm fan..*shivers* eww.)  
  
Liza Potter: James' twin... is later turned into a vampire... and is currently wishing Remus would get over being afraid to ask her out because of his werewolfism... because she knows... and would ask her out! (oooo! she fancies him! and vice versa. *squirm*) long black hair and dark brown eyes... james... as a girl.  
  
Page Johnson: She's a transfer from the beginning of the year. From America. Long blond hair... and she's not a ditz. she's a tough blond, and she doesn't take well to pains... such as Sirius...and Siruis thinks he has her around his little pinky. She has blue eyes and is as much of a troublemaker as Siruis.  
  
Reggie Peters: Okay... she has layered black hair and is liza's bestest friend... She has these odd colored green-speckled blue eyes. She is usaully the voice of reason between the girls in her dorm and the Marauders.  
  
  
  
Others...  
  
Professor Murphey: Potions Master. Really mean to the Gryffindors. Is the head of Slytherin. She is a large part of the story also.  
  
No descriptions needed: james and liza's mum and dad, Peter's gran, Page's evil stepmom, Reggie's obsessive aunt, Lily's sister and mum and dad, Siruis' older brothers and low-life father.  
  
  
  
The Story:  
  
  
  
Sirius... I'm Gonna Friggin Kill You  
  
It was the end of thier fifth year... as of right now, they were in the beginning of an incredibly boring potions final. Professor Murphy had just wroten down the potion's ingredients on the board.  
  
"Your finals, may I remind you, are very, very important. You will be making this potion in pairs. I have decided, to keep an orderly class, that I will choose the partners and they will be boy/girl." A collective groan from the girls. All the boys in this class were either pranksters or slimy jerks... well except for Remus.  
  
"Evans and..." She looked at her list,"Potter". she said finally. Lily got up from her seat next to page and slumped up one desk up and sat next to James, who was currently glaring at Snape because Snape was laughing at him. Snape and everyone knew that Lily Evans was horrible at potions. "Black and Johnson, Lupin and Potter, Snape and Kinsley, Malfoy and Saunders, Peters and Petigrew... yadda yadda...Get to work"  
  
Everything was fine till have way throught the lessen James caught Sirius putting something into his and Lily's cauldron. He couldn't start all over... He looked at Sirius. Sirius looked back and shrugged and turned away, which made James madder. James smacked the back of his head to get his attention. Siruis turned around and whispered, "What?"  
  
"What did you put in my cauldron?" He just shrugged again and began to put some in Remus and Liza's cauldron. James groaned and turned to see Lily also looking sceptically at Sirius too. Remus saw what Sirius did but didn't do anything about it right then. Sirius then slipped it in Peter and Reggie's cauldron. They didn't see cause Reggie was lecturing Peter on how to make a 'precise' measurement.  
  
I'n retalliation, Remus grabbed the bottle Sirius had carelessly left on the table and put the rest of it in his cauldron. Sirius, having saw this, grinned evilly at him. Remus, having had enough, smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
*Smack* "Black!" Proffessor Murphy saw... oh great! "Why are you playing in this class?" Sirius didn't say anything. "At the end of class, I want you and Mr. Lupin to be the first to try your potions." James couldn't help it, he had to snicker. "You too Potter." He stopped.  
  
"Professor...?" Liza said  
  
"Do not interrupt me Miss Potter!"  
  
"But...!!" That was Lily.  
  
"Miss Potter and Miss Evans, you while you both will also test your potions."  
  
"No, Professor..." Page said pointing to Peter and Reggie's cauldron which had started to bubble over. She never got to finish her sentence and murphy never did look over to see what she was pointing at.  
  
"No? Is that defiance? You will also test your potion." Then Reggie finally noticed thier cauldron was smoking and bubbling over and shreiked.  
  
"Professor!" She finally turned around and stopped the bubblyness. There was still potion in there though.  
  
"You will two will also test your potions." All the Gryffindors now had to take thier potions at the end of class. Not to mention the unknown substance that Sirius had slipped into there drinks........  
  
The end of clas couldn't have came sooner. Professor Murphy was not up to being nice and letting them not drink the spiked potions.  
  
"Well? Hurry up! We don't have all night! And you have to get to dinner!" She was uncharaistically happy. They all took a look at their cauldrons uneasily. They had really no way out of this. Now... the Gryffindor courage kicked in... and they took the potion.  
  
Nothing happened... yet... still.... nothing happened. Well... the Professor lost her smirk. The potion... which was supposed to turn you hair another color, actually worked! Each of thier hair was a different color. Good... the potion would wear off in an hour.  
  
Once they all got out of clas, they all turned on Sirius. "What did you put in the potions?"  
  
"I don't know!" Sirius said.  
  
"Where's the bottle?" James asked. They were in the comon room now.  
  
"Erm... I'm going to bed."  
  
"Without dinner?" Liza was at a loss.  
  
"Leave him alone... we seem to be alright." Lily was obviously doubting that they were goin to be alright.  
  
They ended up just goin to dinner... they'd worry about it tomorrow.  
  
  
  
And worry they will!!!! MUHAHAHAHA 


	2. Tomorrow

Tomorrow...?  
  
Ahhh.... morning! The light air touching Remus' face... wait... They couldn't have the window open, Peter had major allergies. What?! Do the house-elves want to kill Peter? (that wouldn't be a bad thing.)  
  
Remus then came to his senses. Something didn't feel quite right. He sat up... still half asleep and dreamy. What he saw woke him up effectively. He was in the girls' dorm. What the??!?!!! This was not right. He got up and quickly crossed the room. He open the girls' dorm door and entered the boys' dorm just to get the shock of his life. There in his bed was.... himself!  
  
He ran over and started shaking himself. This is really really, really wierd!  
  
"Wha...what?" Himself said groggily. "What the hell?" 'he' said when 'he' saw 'Remus' shaking him. His own eyes went wide.  
  
And 'his' eyes checked him over before 'he' fainted. And for the first time Remus looked down at himself. This isn't right. He thought right before he passed out.  
  
After a while... Page woke up to find that she was in the boys dorm. She servaid the scene in front of her. 'James' in his bed next to her. 'Remus' in his bed across from her... and 'Peter'..... and 'Liza'? on the floor next to Remus' bed unconsious. She sat up only to find that that fun feeling that you have when your hair falls on your shoulders in the morning... wasn't there today.  
  
She reached her hand up to feel her hair. She screamed. But... the voice that came out of 'her' mouth was alot deeper then her own. In fact... the voice sounded alot like-  
  
"Sirius!" 'She' shreiked. But... still this wasn't her voice.  
  
At the moment, Sirius was jerked out of 'his' peacful slumber by his own mad voice. And then, himself came barging into the room. Sirius gulped... his simple mind couldn't comprehend.  
  
Page was looking at herself. "Sirius?" She whispered.  
  
'Sirius' nodded. He looked down at 'himself' only to find that he was now a her. Her being in Pages' body. "What the?"  
  
"I'm up!" 'Lily' sat straight up. And then she noticed her voice and yelped. "Sirius?" He said starring at 'Page'.  
  
"I'm not Sirius!" Page yelled.  
  
"You look like Sirius!" 'She' said back.  
  
"And you look like Lily, yet have the brain capasity of a dumbass!" The one who looked like Sirius spat back.  
  
"Then who is Sirius?"  
  
The one who looked like Page put her hand in the air. There was silence.  
  
"Did you say I looked like Lily?" 'Lily' said slowly.  
  
"You're not Lily?" The newly dubbed Sirius asked.  
  
"No... I'm James."  
  
And that's of course... cue for Remus and Liza to walk in.  
  
They took one look at each other and 'Liza' or in other words, for the people that are stupid and can't comprehend what's going on yet, Remus turned towards the door. "I'm going to tell McGonagall what's happened."  
  
And he was just about to open the door when Sirius stepped in his way.(Sirius is in Page's body.)  
  
"No, Remus... please!" Page's voice was desperate. But it wasn't her.  
  
"Sirius move!" Remus is smart and his brain goes really really fast.  
  
"No... Please no... If I get into ...anymore... trouble this year, I'll be expelled!" Sirius said, he was whinning. Remus hated it when he whinned.  
  
"You sould have thought of that before you put that stuff in the potion yesterday!" Remus said. He didn't want to get his friend expelled but... he had just gone a little too far.(remember, remus is in liza's body, page is taller then liza... not very threating.)  
  
Remus couldn't get around Sirius... he hated being so short... he didn't want to be in his crushes body for fear of what she might think and worse... she was in his body... eek!  
  
That was cue for Reggie to come in followed by a bought-ready-to-faint Lily.(Reggie is in Peter's body and Lily is in James' body.)  
  
Reggies voice was low and dangerous,"What the hell??!!!" Which was really wierd as it was coming from little shy Peter's mouth.  
  
"I am telling! Siius, you really really screwed up this time!" Lily (who is in james' body) said starring at Page (well technicly, it's Sirius)  
  
"No! No... Lily please! I'll do anything." Page's voice sounded really wierd with aa English accent. But Lily was already out the door.  
  
Sirius used Page's athletic ability to his advantage and tackled Lily/James to the floor half way across the common room. "No...no I don't want to be expelled." Sirius said admist of all the Gryffindors starring at them.  
  
"I don't care... get off of me!"  
  
Page came down and pried herself (or Sirius) off of Lily (Who is in James' body).  
  
******  
  
Okay, wait I am gettin really confused are you? I'll take that as a mabey... anyway... if you do get confused...just remember........ Lily and James switched bodies. Sirius and Page switched bodies. Liza and Remus switched bodies. Peter and Reggie switched bodies. If you want I can put this as a reminder at the beginning of chapters...k? hehe This is what I'm gonna do... I'm gonna say the person inside... so when i say james, I mean James in lily's body...k? sirius is sirius in page's body got it?This fic is for smart people!  
  
******  
  
"Let's talk about this up where no one can here us." Page obviously didn't want to let this to get out, that she was in Sirius' body.  
  
They reluctantly agreed and they all headed up the stairs. Peter was still snoring. Reggie was looking at herself. "Do I snore like that?"  
  
"No... that's just Peter," James told her reassuringly.  
  
"Good!" She sighed.  
  
James looked up as Sirius walked in. "So what are supposed to do? Go home like this? Uhhh... can you even spell disaster?"  
  
"I know... Iknow! Just if I get blamed for all this, and I will if you guys tell, then I'll be expelled... and Murphy will make sure of that! And if Snape ever finds out...."  
  
Sirius pushed all the right buttons... James and Snape were arch-enemies and James knew what would happen if Snape ever found out. He shivered at the thought.... as for the others.... They needed more convincing.  
  
Remus fell for the guilt trip. Liza said she'd work on the antidote over the summer which made Reggie feel a bit beter. Lily was still sceptical until James told her that it would be a great learning experience to live in a wizarding house for the summer and then pretended to be excited about spending a sumer in the muggle world. Page was up for anything daring... in which this was very daring. And Peter was still untroubled and in the land of dreams......that is until...  
  
"PETER!!!!!" He jumped aboout five feat in the air... took one look around and fainted. yep... this was gonna be a long day.  
  
Tomorrow morning, they were leaving for the summer. That night was the feast and where they would announce the house cup winners. They spent the whole day explaining thier lives to the person who was gonna be them for the summer.  
  
They also set up strict rules for the privicy problem. I mean... boys going through puberty and then smashed into a girls' body...oh the horror! The embarrassing wierd moments..... This is gonna be interresting! 


	3. The Talk

The Talk  
  
"Listen... there are some ground rules to this.... situation." Page was saying. They were in the boys' dorms standing face to face. "Now... no touching," She shouldn't have said that... all the boys started sniggering. "I'm serious!"  
  
"There is no point! They're just gonna be immature about this!" Liza said hopelessly.  
  
That's when Page got desperate. Sirius' body, which towered over her own, launched at Sirius, taking him off gaurd. She grabbed the scruff of her own robes and brought him to where she was looking right into her own eyes. There wasn't even an inch to spare. She said in a dangerous whisper, "If you screw with my body, I will personally kill you when I get my body back!" Then she pushed him back.  
  
He, being scared for his life and wanting to cry out laughing at the same time because that was the wierdest thing ever, landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
Lily nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same hear!"  
  
"Well... what about us?" James yelled.  
  
"What about you?" Liza said. "I have to be a werewolf!" Then she gasped and covered her mouth, or Remus' mouth. Everyone else gasped to, well the girls did because they didn't know about Remus and the boys cause they didn't know she knew.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Poor Remus!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Remus, I didn't mean to." Liza was truely sorry.  
  
Remus put his head in his hands and sat down. Liza reached over and hugged him, or herself, which was wierd.  
  
"Don't tell anyone,"James said.  
  
"Oh we won't! What do you take us for?"  
  
"Well... don't...k?" They girls nodded. Then, to show thier support and show they care for Remus even though he is a werewolf, they all crowded around and hugged him.  
  
But, Remus got cheerful just to escape the wierd situation.  
  
"Ok.. get off me! This is way too awkward!" They all seperated. "Gross... now I'm gonna have night mares!"  
  
"Me too!" James and Sirius looked like they were gonna vomit.  
  
Wierd situation.... averted! Woo! "Okay... now we get together and and tell about our family... houses ... the whole sha-bang!" Reggie was right. "Right Peter, tell me about your gran!" She was cheerful... a little too cheerful.  
  
Here's pieces of thier conversations:  
  
"Remus, you've been to my house right?" Remus nodded. He just kept silent... he was still sort of mad at her. He was also embarressed because of the comment about her having to be werewolf."Look Remus, I'm sorry! Okay? Would it make you feel better if I said that I would be happy to be youfor this summer cause then, I'd get to know you better and know what your going through!"  
  
"Your lying." He whispered.  
  
"No I'm not... Okay?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"It was kind of obvious, and I heard James talking to Sirius once about it... but don't be mad at them!"  
  
"I'm not mad at them... and I'm not mad at you. Actually... I'm kind of glad. Now I don't have to hide anything from you guys."  
  
"Good... now... you've been to my house right?"  
  
  
  
"Okay..... as you know... I live in the muggle world." James nodded. "Do you know how to cook?" James shuck his head...  
  
"Couldn't be that hard!" Lily groaned.  
  
"I'll just have to invite you over early."  
  
"I'm getting invited to my own house! What has the world come to?" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay.. I have a sister, Petunia, and she hates magic. Well... that's really an understatement. That means, she hates me." She looked at him. "No pranks!"  
  
"You can't trust me?" She glared at him....(can i stress the point enough that it would be really wierd to see yourself glaring at you?)  
  
"My parents are cool... my sister will cover it up if you do something wierd, like tell them I'm a freak or something."  
  
"Got it.... so did you say I could prank your sister?"  
  
Lily smacked him. "What?"  
  
"Okay, you can pull one prank on her."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"One prank!"  
  
"Okay Okay!"  
  
"My room is up the stairs second on the left.... don't touch anything!" Lily looked anxious."Oh... and if anyone says anything about Woofie... pretend to act sad."  
  
"Who's Woofie?"  
  
"My dog.. he got hit by a car last Christmas." She didn't seem hurt about it at all.  
  
  
  
"Sirius! Listen to me!" Sirius was listenning to Lily and James' conversation... he flinched when she explained about Woofie.  
  
Page slapped him over the head. "What?"  
  
"Listenning?"  
  
"Yeah...sure," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay, I live with my stepmom... shes evil. She only married my dad because he had money... she's a gold digger. So when my dad died a year ago... she moved back here in hopes of finding a rich british sucker." Page described her with distaste. "So.. what about you?"  
  
"I have two older brothers-"  
  
"Really, are they hot?"  
  
"Page!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Orion and Ethan... Orion is four years older then me and Ethan is twenty- four. Then there's my dad, he's been bumbed ever since mum died and he hasn't worked since. He's always tryin to get lucky on the wizard lotery. Ethan's always at work or 'entertaining' someone in the lounge. And Orion is normally out looking for a job."  
  
"He's twenty and he doesn't have a job?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "And he snores. You have to share a room with him." Page smiled, unnoticed by Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Peter, why do you live with your gran anyway?" Reggie was trying to get Peter to act more like her then him.  
  
Peter looked down. "Tell me!" Reggie was getting irritated. "They died?... what?" She didn't feel like being patient and nice.  
  
"Yeah they died."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I was five."  
  
"GET OVER IT!" Peter jumped. "Stop being so shy and act like.... me!"  
  
Peter straightened up. "Okay."  
  
"Is your gran the only one you live with?"  
  
"I live with my aunt Sophie too."  
  
She calmed down a bit. But she was mocking Peter by talking to him like he was a baby... Which was working.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"And that's all."  
  
"Where's your room?" She was getting impatient again.  
  
"Erm... you go down the hall....on your left is my room. and right across from it is the bathroom." That was the longest sentence Reggie has ever heard him speak.  
  
"Is there any chores you...I am gonna have to do?" Peter looked up.  
  
He nodded slowly... "Well?"  
  
"Weekly runs to the market."  
  
"That's all?" He nodded. Reggie let out a exasperated sigh.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Remus has been to my house before... he'll show you which room is mine." Lily nodded. "And don't mess with the house-elf Donnie, she's really annoying and when she thinks you are bored, she corners you and shoves your hands with food and board games." He put on a fake high voice, "To make masters happy!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Mom and da will find it really wierd if your not flyingat least every night... oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus hates flying!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Liza always flies with me."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
  
"No! I hate heights!"  
  
"Remus! If your gonna be me, your gonna have to fly!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Come on Remie!" James entered the conversation.  
  
"No... and don't call me that!"  
  
"Come on buddy, do it for me!" Sirius came up behind James and gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Okay... but just because I don't want to be the reason you get expelled."  
  
"Thanx Moony!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you about my Aunt..." Reggie had not given up yet..."She can't stand it when I'm dirty... so clean your face five times a day...and your hands. Don't walk into the house with muddy shoes... " and she went on and on and on......  
  
next chapter up soon 


	4. The Feast and The Train

The Feast and The Train  
  
That night, they went to the feast. The girls, of course trying to get the boys to eat right. and giving them nutrition lessons and telling them not to eat a lot of junk food. They also noticed the boys' manners were terrible but that was an understatement.  
  
"Don't eat like that! People are looking!" Reggie kept telling Peter, who was stuffing his face and chewing with his mouth open.  
  
"Fine." He stopped and sat in a mockingly straight position and started using manners you reserve for grandparents. Reggie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you eat like that in front of your gran?" She asked sarcastically. Peter shrugged.  
  
James was reaching for his third helping of pudding. "No." Lily said sharply from his left. His hand withdrew from the pudding faster then the speed of light. James gave her his best puppy dog face. But, he forgot that it wasn't actually his face he was tryin to make cute.  
  
"Awww! I'm so cute!" She said grabbing her own fimilar cheeks. James grumbled and slumbed in his chair. She just smirked at him.  
  
Sirius, having seen and heard thier conversations, looked at Page. Page shurgged.  
  
"You don't care what I eat?" He said, hopefully. Page shrugged again.Sirius reached over and hugged her while she started feeding her face as well.  
  
Remus and Liza were sitting as silent as could be. "Your still sour at me."  
  
"I am not." Remus said quietly.  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not." He was looking at his plate.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
"I am not ok?"  
  
"Fine... your mad at me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Stop acting like a married couple." James said leaning over Remus.  
  
"We're not arguing like a married couple." Remus said quietly.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Stop it." Liza shot at her brother. "And butt out!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
At that note... the food disappeared. "All students go to bed now, it has been a great year. See you all next year."  
  
"Time to go to bed." Lily got up.  
  
"I don't want to get up. The summers after getting up. Summers gonna be hell!" Sirius complained.  
  
"To bad, your the one who started this all... you have no excuse to complain... so move!" Liza yelled. Then she got up and stomped out.  
  
It sounded weird, Remus never yelled. Remus silently got up and followed.  
  
When Remus caught up to her, she was packing all her stuff. He came in and she said,"I'm packing everything in the order it should go in my draws..."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Yell like that and run out ... like that."  
  
"Oh...." Couple of minutes of silence.  
  
"Completely not like me!" He said sarcastically... in all honestly, he was trying to cheer her up.  
  
It kinda worked, she got a half-smile on her face.  
  
"So your not mad?" He shook his head slowly. The half-smile got a little wider.  
  
"Good..."  
  
He smiled. "I have a great smile." Liza said... sounding really egotistic.  
  
"Al right.... I'm goin to bed." Liza nodded.  
  
"Where're we all gonna sleep?" Liza asked.  
  
"I'll just sleep in my own bed."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
It was about dawn. Remus and Liza got up about the same time.  
  
"Should we wake them all." Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea."  
  
And so it went... they all got up... except Peter and Sirius. But they eventually got up.  
  
They took one last look at Hogwarts.... "Hopefully... next time I see it, I'll be male."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"And here."  
  
"And here."  
  
"God... I hope not!"  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
Ten minutes later.... "Get on the friggin train."  
  
"One more minute."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just to smell the air... make a memory."  
  
"Come on Page." She was talking to Sirius... but Hagrid was standing close by.  
  
And with that, Page pulled Sirius on the train and they were off to find the others.  
  
Halfway through the ride... "Er... Reggie?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A list of all my allergies."  
  
"You have a list?" Peter nodded."Peter... there's like fifty on here!"  
  
"Fifty-two. Have fun being me."  
  
"Blast..." Reggie said weakly.  
  
Platform nine and three quarters........ "Where's your brother? Which on is he again?"  
  
"Orion... and he's the one over there." Sirius said pointing to a tall black-haired boy with short hair and an impatient look on his face. "And... whose picking me up? Your stepmom.."  
  
"Wouldn't be caught dead here. Rosemerita is picking you up."  
  
"And she is?"  
  
"Hired help. She's over there." Sirius looked to where she was pointing. A small Spanish nanny stood there looking around. She looked in thier direction and raised her eyebrows when she saw Page, who was in Sirius' body, completly getting the wrong impression.  
  
"Well your on." She said pushing Sirius to her nanny. "We call her Rosey." She whispered at his retreating back... And with that, she walked off to meet Orion...  
  
  
  
"James, that's my sister and my mom,my dad isn't there but he looks a lot like me." Lily explained.  
  
"Okay" James repliedas Lily's mom rushed over and hugged him.  
  
"Bye,"she whispered.  
  
"Bye"  
  
With that... she headed toward Remus and Liza.  
  
  
  
"There's my dad." Remus said to Liza.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, well wish me luck."  
  
"Luck"  
  
And with a wave, Liza was gone. "Well lets go," Said Remus with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"There's my gran right there."  
  
"Okay and there's my aunt."  
  
"Good luck..."  
  
"You too."  
  
  
  
And they were off to what looks like a very interresting summer. 


	5. Charming Really

Charming... Really  
  
Lily followed Remus who was walking in the direction of what was supposedly James and Liza's parents.  
  
"Hey kids! Ready to go?" said Mr.Potter happily.  
  
"Hey Dad! Mom!" Remus said sweetly.  
  
"Hey." Liza followed.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Hello sweety." Mrs. Potter said quietly to Remus. Remus smiled at her... this was gonna be the weirdest summer ever.  
  
  
  
"Hey, squirt." Oion said as Page walked up. "That your girlfriend?" He asked, meaning Sirius.  
  
Ewww. Not on his life. "Er... yeah."  
  
He smirked.... "She's cute." Page mentally blushed.  
  
"Er...Yeah."  
  
"Well... let's go." and with that said, he lead her to his car.  
  
  
  
As Reggie neared Peter's gran, she saw 'Gran' look up and frown at her. God... just like Aunt Marcy, sceptical and perfect. When she got to 'Gran', she immediatly took out a hankerchief and started wiping her face. It was completely clean, but, she had to find somethinf to complain about. "Your face is all dirty, Peter." Gran said loudly.  
  
"I washed it four thousand times!" which was partly true, Peter's face was really dirty. Reggie always kept her face clean.  
  
"Don't you lie to me." Gran said hottly.  
  
"I'm not," Reggie said taken aback.  
  
  
  
"Mom! I thought you were gonna take me to Ellen's after we picked her up!"  
  
"Don't wine Petunia! And we'll take you to your friends house after we drop Lily off... I'm sure it was a long train ride and Lily wants to get home and get unpacked." Petunia shot James a really nasty look.  
  
She crossed her arms in a pouting manner and slumped in her seat still glaring at James. So here James was, sitting in Mrs. Evans' car, listenning to Petunia complain and wine. He mentally sighed and returned the glare.  
  
  
  
"Hello dear."  
  
"Hello Rosey." Sirius replied to his 'nanny'.  
  
"Well, lets go, Miss Carrol will be waiting for us."  
  
"Wouldn't want to upset Miss Carrol." Sirius didn't like the things he's heard about Carrol from Page.... Not that he cared.....  
  
  
  
Peter stared around him. Who was his temperary aunt again?  
  
"Reggie dear, we should get going I have a nail appointment at three!" Someone shouted shrilly across the station.  
  
Peter sighed and turned to see an women with tall high-healed shoes and a medium-sized hand bag waving at him.(I'm not good at describing clothes... just picture them in whatever.)  
  
Peter sighed and walked up to Aunt Marcy. "Hello." He said.  
  
"Oh... don't act like that and give your aunty a hug!" She reached down with her over-makupped face and kissed him on the cheek. 


	6. Welcome Home For The Summer

Welcome Home For The Summer  
  
  
  
When the Potter's car pulled up to the house, Lily was amazed at how big it was... It was huge! The air was hot and she was starting to sweat.  
  
"Come on James." The Potters missed the sarcasm in Remus' voice... well technichly... Liza's voice.... Oh well.  
  
Remus jumped out of the car and ran to the house.  
  
"What about the stuff?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Oh.... the house-elves'll get it. Wanta go swim in the pool?" Remus said carelessly.  
  
"They have a pool?"  
  
"Yeah... nice one too."  
  
"Alright..." Great... now I have to where trunks..."Remus... I know your not like James and Sirius... but don't...."  
  
"What do you take me for.......? I'm not a pervert!"  
  
"I know... Iknow... It's just, your still a guy... and... I'm lookin out for Liza...."  
  
"Oh... right... don't worry bout that."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
  
  
Second room on the left.... top bunk. Page thought to herself . There.. Sirius' house was small. Well... not that small... as small as a fairly large house can get....with a lounge and two living rooms and and a spacious kitchen... only one story... three rooms... two bathrooms.Page ....welcome to life with two brothers and a father that never leaves the couch and now you have to share a bathroom with them.  
  
She walked inside the room. It was small... two desks stood against a wall and bunk beds against the other. She stood there... Orion is either a slob or he didn't clean when Sirius left for school. She mused. There was clothes everywhere. Parchment and quils all over the place.. and a broom that looked like it had beens snapped in half...or sat on, was lying on the floor.  
  
She was still standing in the doorway when Orion came up behind her and grabbed her in a choke-hold. She gasped, she did not expect that.  
  
"Ha! Got ya!" Orion said from behind.  
  
"Orion get off me!" Page gasped out.  
  
"What's wrong with you Sirius? You know I don't let go on request!" He tightened his grip.  
  
So Page resorted to the lessons in self defense while living in New York. She refrained from kicking him in the forbidden zone... and in a quick motion, put her hand on one of his presure points in his arm which made him let go very quickly.  
  
She got behind him and grabbed him in a tight choke-hold like he did to her. It was his turn to gasp for breath.  
  
"Where'd.... you ...learn that... one?" He gasped out.  
  
"My girlfriend." Page responded after a second's thought.  
  
  
  
Reggie, after getting to her new home for the summer.... registered the yucky old lady-cabbage smell of Peter's home. Oh great... I'm gonna die from the fumes. According to Peter, she was now allergic to cabbage....  
  
"Honey... why dont' you go unpack?" Honey? Can I even get used to that? Not even my aunt calls me that!  
  
"Ya sure." being Peter was not gonna be easy...  
  
Then she saw Peter's room. She fell back in surprise... she'd seen the boys' dorms, thier stuff was everywhere. Peter's room was actually neat. The bed was made and the you could see the floor. The desk was clear and there were several peices of parchments with sorry attempts of an essay on them.... That part was expected... Peter was horrible on all subects.  
  
Then a women walked in behind her. "Peter... your not unpacked yet?" This must be Aunt Sophie.  
  
"N..not yet." She normally wouldn't stutter but she was trying to act like Peter would.  
  
"Oh... well, dinners at nine..." She said off-handedly and left. Reggie sighed. It was going to be a long summer.  
  
  
  
"Reggie, dear, can you hand me that apple?" Peter snapped out of his trance. He handed Reggie's aunt the apple. "Oh... thanks dear, you might want to get ready, dinners gonna be ready in ten minutes."  
  
Peter smiled... food was good.  
  
He went up to Reggie's room which was huge. He was in search of her wardrobe. Ah... Aunt Marcy was having 'important' guests over. He had to dress 'formal'. What 'formal' was, he had no clue... Dressy, yeah... that's the kind of clothes.  
  
For fear that Reggie might find out and kill him if he did anything... well.... pervertish.... he didn't do anything... weird. He just picked out a simple skirt... which he dreaded to where, and a lavender shirt. He went down stairs and consulted his aunt.  
  
"Oh you look....lovely.... dear." She said with a fake smile. Peter shrugged it off. Ever since he'd been there, five hours, she'd been sceptical about everything he did... How does Reggie put up with this? He thought to himself.  
  
He met the guests and as they sat around the table, eating, Peter had to contain himself from eating anything and everything there was around him.  
  
He tried his best to use any of the manners he had in the very back of his head. That was really hard, his gran spoiled him to death. He never really had to use manners at the dinner table. But, he succeeded the first night of dinner parties that would occur more often. (I feel real sorry for Reggie.)  
  
  
  
James was glaring across the table at his temperary sister. Petunia had just finished calling his sister and Lily's friends all freaks.  
  
"Petunia! That's not nice! Don't say that about Lily and her friends." Mrs. Evans was trying to scold Lily's ugly and excrutiatingly annoying older sister, but, Petunia, being the newly name 'Bitch from Hell' that she was, wasn't listenning in the least.  
  
James, affraid that he might reach over and strangle Lily's sister, got up and left the room.  
  
"Lily dear, come back," Mrs. Evans got up from the table and followed. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, Mrs. Evans was trying to calm her 'youngest daughter' at the bottom of the stairs by yelling up. "Lily, you mussent let her get to you, she doesn't understand."  
  
"What's there to understand?" James yelled down. "She's obviously jealous that I have magical powers and she doesn't!"  
  
"That is completely not true!" Petunia yelled from the kitchen and came thundering in. "I am not jealous of all you freaks and that freak school... and your... your freak powers." Her voice screeched through the silent house.  
  
"You'd beter watch your back, this summers gonna be hell!" James screeched back and ran into Lily's room and slammed the door. He wasn't the least bit unfazed actually, he was gonna have fun torturing Petunia this summer...  
  
  
  
"Remus dear, dinner!" Werewolves have huge appetites. Liza realized that she could eat a cow... which seemed appealing actually. Gross!  
  
"Coming!" Liza yelled back. She ran down the stairs of the Lupin residense. Well... she was jumping down the stairs, six at a time. God, I could probably run three miles none-stop without getting tired or sweating a single drop! Liza mused to herself.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she jumped into the seat and started wolfing down her food. Remus' perants just stared...  
  
"You seem happy about something dear..." Mrs. Lupin stated, her Remus was always the shy, can't-give-myself-away-by-eating-everything, lazy, and quiet type.... but he looked happier and healthier then he'd ever allow himself to be.... in well.... years!  
  
"Oh... yeah! Well... I... um... yeah.... am glad to be home." Not a good lie, but they took it. They shrugged it off and continued eating... that was close...  
  
  
  
"Page!" Page's stepmom screeched through the over-large house.  
  
"What Carol?" Sirius screeched back... he had only spent six hours with her and he gathered this: he did not like this woman at all and that she obviously did not give a damn about Page what-so-ever.  
  
"I have a date coming over tonight... do not come down or your privliges will cease to exsist!" The threat didn't go over well with Sirius he rolled his eyes and finished his letter to James, he was writing.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'll stay out of your way." He yelled back quickly... too quickly.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was getting hungry, so he decided to go to the kitchen.  
  
He pasted the lounge, in which Carol was laughing at a 'not funny' joke that the rich bussiness man had said. Sirius made a face. How much lamer can you get?  
  
He went to the kitchen and was half-way through a crussant when the I'm-so- obviously-out-for-your-money stepmom and the I'm-rich-so-love-me bussiness man walked into the kitchen.  
  
Carol's eyes flashed when she saw Sirius sitting at the counter eating a crussant.  
  
"Page, darling." She said in a fake sweet voice. "I...I thought you didn't like strangers..." She stuttered... bad lie... she was soo obvious... but you know, the ego-driven rich bussiness man had to say something...  
  
"Oh... no one can resist my charms..." He smiled and winked at Sirius. He reached out in a gesture to either shake or kiss Sirius' hand.  
  
Sirius, thinking very quickly... said, "Crussant?" The hand retreated... Thankfully.  
  
"No...no thank you." He said slowly, the grin wiped of his face at the evil smirk Sirius gave him.  
  
This is gonna be fun... 


	7. Fruit Loops, Part I

Fruit Loops  
  
  
  
Lily stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt naked in trunks. She reached for a shirt to put over but at the moment, Remus ran in...  
  
"Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and ran out of the room. Lily ran after him...her...whatever. Remus was dressed in a black bikkini with a red cover- up. He didn't seem at all embaressed.  
  
"Remus! This is sooo weird! I feel naked."  
  
"Your not! You've got trunks on!"  
  
"Oh... you know what I mean!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
Lily gave out an exasperated sigh while Remus dragged her through the back door. She took one look at the pool and had to do a double-take. It was huge. But, that was still an unstatement. There was a waterfall thing and three different slides and a high-dive and a low-dive area. It was at least a quarter of a football field! There was a deck and two or three tables with chairs around them and a dance floor.  
  
Remus, noticing the awed look on Lily's face... James' face.... whatever, said, "This is where they host most of thier parties. This is were Liza and James are going to have thier big party when they turn sixteen."  
  
"Where else?" She replied weakly. "I thought they were kidding when they said they could put the whole school in thier pool...."  
  
"Nope... Here comes Mr. Potter, look at home." She turned and smile at Mr. Potter.  
  
"Hey, James, Liza, you two seem to be getting along well." He said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
Then, Remus pushed Lily into the pool. Lily had to hold back a scream. "Liza, that wasn't very nice, appoligise to you brother!"  
  
"Sorry James." He said while laughing and,once again, Mr. Potter missed the sarcasm. Remus took off the cover-up and cannon-balled, splashing Lily. Mr.Potter left.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Remus!"  
  
"I'm just trying to act like Liza! And, James and Liza, believe it or not, do not get along as well as they do at school."  
  
"I thought they had a close bond."  
  
*cough* "Not in the least!" Lily smiled, well, smirked at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Shouldn't have said that, Should not have said that!"  
  
"I'll get you back for that Remus, you just wait."  
  
"Lily, wait, did I say they didn't get along, heh heh! Hey! come back!" Lily started swimming the other way..."I meant to say.... Oh no! "  
  
  
  
Page was trying to get some sleep, but Sirius wasn't kidding when he said that Orion snored. Page could not get any sleep... She got up and jumped from the top bunk and landed on the floor with a soft thump. She grabbed a pillow and nelt down next to Sirius' dear older brother....  
  
She lifted the pillow and smothered him... literally. But... It was a good 30 seconds until Orion noticed he was being strangled.  
  
He gasped, "Sirius, what the hell!"  
  
"You are snoring! Loudly! I can't get any bueaty sleep!" Page was tired and irritable. She didn't care really what she was saying.  
  
"Beauty sleep?" He snorted.  
  
"Yes, now, shut it!" She snapped.  
  
"Ok! Beautiful." He snorted again. And within minutes, be was back to sleep. Snoring still too.  
  
"Fine I'll sleep in the lounge!" Page shouted.  
  
Orion snorted in his sleep. "Can't," he muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Page said.  
  
"Ethan's in there, with one of his girlfriends .... "  
  
"I'll sleep in Ethan's room."  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" Orion sat up. "You know he'd kill you, and get away with it too." He stated as an afterthought. Apperantly, from what Page gathered, Ethan worked in magical law. A lawyer type person.  
  
Page sighed."Can you please try to muffle your foghorn snore? Peter doesn't even snore that loud, and get your nose checked, sounds like a rhino is stuck up there!"  
  
Snort.  
  
Morning, what was that? The snoring, It's gone! good. I can get some sleep! Page lay awake... Still... she didn't get a wink of sleep! Sirius' eyes were bloodshot. Orion had just got up.  
  
"Wake up, Siri-poo." Page made a face, she was beyond sleep now!  
  
Page groaned. "You.... I... need sleep."  
  
"No, you better get up, I think Ethan probably eat all the fruit loops already."  
  
"You... loud snore,..... FRUIT LOOPS!" Orion gave his 'little brother' a weird look. Page jumped down and ran to the kitchen. Orion smiled, Sirius wasn't the one to turn down any kind of food.  
  
Page ran to the kitchen. Third cupboard on the left-hand side, she was running over the instructions of the kitchen Sirius gave her, in her head. She pulled the cupboard open and there, in the midst of all the cereals in there, were fruit loops. The one thing she truely missed eating.  
  
She pulled them down and hugged them.... she is that quarky... I know! She was scared that they might disappear. All sleep-deprivation forgotten.  
  
She was in the middle of pouring her first bowl when Orion walked in scratching his head. He was in his boxers. He's hot! Oh my god, wait, your Sirius, don't look at him that way! This is gonna be so hard! She had just realized that she was staring at his butt. It was sticking out of the frig. She looked away, just in time, Orion turned and sat across from Page at the table.  
  
"Hey squirt, take a liking to froot loops?" Page said nothing and nodded her head vigoriously while scooping fruit loops into her mouth.  
  
Ethan walked in. It was the first time Page had seen Sirius' other brother. He looked like Sirius, except he had longer hair, which was tied back. He was wearing a white shirt and some worn-out jeans. He smacked Orion on the back of the head with the Daily Prophet he was holding and said, "Morning Sirius, Orion!" He seemed cheerful.  
  
"How's Gwen, Ethan?" Orion said, pronouncing 'Gwen' with disgust.  
  
Ethan gave him a look and said simply, "None of your bussiness."  
  
He looked side-ways at Page..."Sirius? Since when did you eat fruit loops like they were your last meal?"  
  
"Since today..." Sirius shrugged. Page was wondering if Ethan snored too.  
  
  
  
"Page! get down here right now!" Sirius was on the run from Pages' stepmom. He was in Pages' room at the moment. all he could think about is how much he wanted to be at home with Ethan and Orion.... and eating fruit loops... he didn't know why, cause he had never really liked fruit loops, but he just wanted a whole box of fruit loops to eat.....  
  
"Page, I'm warning you!" Carol shouted up at Page's room.  
  
"Coming," Sirius muttered under his breath. 


	8. Fruit Loops, Part II

(Sirius)  
  
He had been punished. restriction... Which, in Sirius' opinion, was completly boring. He sat locked, yes locked in Page's room. There was nothing to do, and when the door magically unlocked because Carol called him, he bolted out and almost hit the wall oppisit of Page's room. He got downstairs and immediatly started eating his super. Slowly and then getting seconds... it was going to be a long two weeks of restriction... or, prison...  
  
  
  
Reggie was walking into town to get some things from the market. Peter's gran wanted to just go to diagon alley by floo and get some but Reggie, in desperate attempt to get away from 'Gran' and 'Aunt Sophie', decided she'd just take thirty minutes out her her boring schedule to get some letuce and milk, non-darie mind you, Peter is lac-tose and tolerant (Ihave not a clue how to spell that...) Which was not considered milk at all anyway... and it was gross... but Reggie didn't want to kill Peter.... on purpose anyway...  
  
She had just gotten to town when someone yelled behind her...  
  
"Hey! There's Petey! Hey Petey! Watcha doing in town? Thought I told ya not to came back anymore." Reggie turned to see the speaker... He was tall and big... He was immediately entitled :bully. Just by the look of him.  
  
He came to stand right in front of Reggie, who was very much disgruntled. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do ya mean, what do I want? I want you to leave my territory."  
  
"Territory? That sounds really stupid and I don't see your name all over it..." Reggie retorted.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Leave!"  
  
"No." Then he pushed Reggie. Reggie didn't fall.... but letting her anger get the best of her, she punched him in the face.  
  
He didn't do anything. peter, aperantly wasn't very strong. 'Oh crap' was all Reggie thought before he had her pinned down and was punching her was his big fists. 'This summer keeps getting better and better doesn't it?' She closed her eyes.  
  
When the pain suddenly stopped... she felt hersalf getting lifted to her feet.  
  
"Reggie..." It was Remus... no! It was Liza... but in Remus' body... 'yeah!'  
  
"Liza! Oh my god... so glad yer here!" Reggie said, she was appearntly out- of-breath.  
  
"Are you ok?" Liza was startled to see Reggie there... why didn't Remus tell her that him and Peter lived close?  
  
"Yeah thanks for saving me!"  
  
"No prob. Remus is really strong..."  
  
"Well.. duh!" Reggie replied sarcastically.  
  
"Your bleeding... here, lets go to Remus' k?"  
  
"K...no wait... Peter's gran expects me back..."  
  
"Alright... were ya goin somewhere?"  
  
Reggie smacked her head... " I was going to the market! I completely forgot!"  
  
"Well... considering the fact that you where being pummeled its kind of obvious." Liza said with her eyebrows raized...  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Peter obviously has to put up with those jerks when he comes to town. How come Peter never told me he lived this close to Remus?"  
  
"Remus didn't tell me either..."  
  
"Anyway... I have to go to the market..."  
  
"What about those cuts on your face?"  
  
"I'm fine... hey are you working on the antidote?"  
  
"Huh?... Oh ... oh yeah! I already have two of the ingrdiants that he used on the potion, just by experimantations..."  
  
"Good! God knows I want to get back in my own body!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Okay, I gotta go... um... see ya later Liza." Reggie said waving as she took off to the market.  
  
Liza waved, and turned to walk to other way... 'This is really weird... Remus would have told me if him and Peter lived in the same area..." Liza was thinking to herself. She'd better go home and write him.... she started to jog back to Remus' to owl him.  
  
  
  
Peter was sitting in front of Reggie's Aunt's fireplace... Well technicly, he was lying.... completely asleep... but anything was considered normal around Reggie so her Aunt never cared... Reggie was multiple-personality type person... sane but insane. Ya know? Who cares about Peter anyway?  
  
  
  
"Lily!" a voice streacked through the air... cutting and thin.  
  
"Petunia, shut up!" James shouted back, flustered... 'One prank my ass.' He thought to himself... yep, that woman was gonna be hexed into the next milenium.  
  
"Phone!!!" that was odd...  
  
"Coming!" He ran downstairs and grabbed the phone from her hand... 'How do ya use one of these again? Oh yeah! stick up to your ear... speak normal.'  
  
"Who's this?" It didn't sound very polite... he didn't know how to answer it properly...  
  
"You don't answer like that retard." The voice on the line said.  
  
"Oh hi, James!" James turned to see if anyone was looking... Petunia was right behind him. He cover the mouth thing and said, "This is a private conversation... please leave!"  
  
"My boyfriend, Vernon is gonna call, freak, make it quick."  
  
"Good I'll talk all night." James retorted at Petunia, who left in a 'huff'.  
  
"Hey Lils!" He sounded cheery...  
  
"Oh god... what'd you do?" Lily said.  
  
"Nothing", he said quickly...  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Where are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh... me and Remus are in London." Lily said... she was at a payphone... somewhere in London. remus was currently needing to really go to the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry up! I'm gonna wet myself!" He said... he was dancing around... pleading to find a bathroom.  
  
"Hold on!" She hissed at poor Remus.  
  
"Is Remus there?" James said... he was trying to change the subject.  
  
"What'd you do to Petunia." Lily asked... she didn't care... but if she was in trouble...  
  
"No trust..." He sounded hurt. "Don't worry. You call that thing your sister, how can you put up with her... and how did she ever get a boyfriend? And your not in trouble *cough* yet *cough*."  
  
Lily didn't here the *cough*. "Have you heard from your sister?" Lily said... "I can't call her cause Remus doesn't have a phone and I want to know how far she's getting on the antidote..."  
  
"No, I haven't heard from any one but you guys... oh, and Sirius. He says he's restricted already. That's a record. Six hours there and bam!... he's got to stay in Pages' room bored... at least he'll have stuff to do..."  
  
"That's not funny!" Lily said disgusted. Remus pulled her shirt. He was still dancing around.  
  
"Lily!" He said...  
  
"Lil's? Is Remus there? Is he alright?" James asked, he could here his sister's voice through the phone...  
  
"Yes and he's fine!"  
  
"He sounds... like he has to really go..." He said... and he did.  
  
"Looks like it too." Lily said under her breath.  
  
"What?" James didn't get what she had said under her breath.  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well... Ihave to find Remus a bathroom! Got to go! Bye! Keep in touch... say bye Remus..."  
  
James heard a strangled 'bye' before the phone clicked. 


	9. HA HA! CLIFFY!

Lily hung up the phone and turned around. "Come on Remus."  
  
"K." He said weakly... he barely made it to a bathroom.....  
  
They were in London to go shopping.... and to find a payphone of course.  
  
"When did Mr. Potter say he was gonna pick us up?" Lily asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh round three." Remus said, slurping a milkshake.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Where he dropped us off." Remus gave her a funny look.  
  
"Is James always this forgetful.... cause it's not me... I don't ever forget things."  
  
"Sure ya don't... and no...... James isn't that forgetful..." Remus replied... Thier 'conversation' was interrupted by someone walking in the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Remus get under the table..." She pushed Remus under the table and told him to quiet. She had a good reason too. Two cloaked men... yes, deatheaters, had walked into the cafe. (Voldemort had been steadily gaining power for seven years... eek! run!)  
  
They were looking for something... or someone... or some people... (eek) They walked around the cafe... they didn't look like they were gonna kill anyone there. Nope, they were on a mission... get the Potter children and hold them hostage to get thier perants to come to thier side... But lily didn't know this... neither did Remus. She just knew what they were. Evil. And something told her to hide from them.  
  
The deatheater stopped in front of thier table. he was just standing there. He could feel magic surrounding the table and yet, nothing was there... Or so he thought. The other death eater whispered something in his ear and he turned around.  
  
Relief... not for long... Remus sneezed... Oh great. The table bew apart. They immediately started running for thier lives... Curses were shooting though the air at them. They were making a scene... The muggles were scared... of course.  
  
Lily silently prayed they would get out of this alive while Remus was just trying not to get hit with 'stupify'. Surprisingly, they got out of the cafe without being hit and they made it across the street.  
  
"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron! it's over another couple of blocks... mabey we can make it." Remus shouted.  
  
"Okay." They were still following them. They went a couple more blocks and saw the leaky Cauldron. They be-lined to the door and flung it open.  
  
A couple of witches gasped. And Tom immediately waved them over. "James, Liza... what're you two doing here."  
  
They were both out of breath and Lily started to gasp out, "We... deatheaters... follow.... hide."  
  
Tom had identified 'deatheater' and 'follow' and took it as something really bad, which it was.  
  
"Oh..." He beckinned them behind the counter and hid them under it. Just when the deatheaters came running in. One of them came straight to him and pointed his wand straight at Tom's chest and said, "Where are they Tom? I saw them come in here." A voice snarled somewhere ubove Remus' head.  
  
"You are not welcome here, don't make me call the ministry." He said, his voice shaking.  
  
"Don't make me do this Tom..."  
  
  
  
(ok... this is short... quick update tomorrow... or the next day...k? *mysterious, annoying voice* will Tom give lily and Remus away? What's gonna happen to Liza? Why didn't remus and Peter tell Liza and Reggie they lived by one another? Is Sirius gonna go mad? 


	10. Oh This Isn't Good

"Don't make me do this Tom..."  
  
  
  
Oh ... This isn't Good   
  
That was it.... the pub had a couple of custumers in it... none of which wanted to put thier families in Voldemort's wrath.  
  
Tom stepped back from the counter. Remus grabbed Lily's arm... this was the most terrifying thing... ever!  
  
The deatheaters swarmed around the counter and dragged them from thier hiding places. Tom had his head in his hands. They pulled the two teens up to thier feet and shoved a port key into thier hands and disappeared from view.....  
  
"Not good... not good." he muttered and ran to the next room, where he took some floo powder off the mantel of the fire place and through some into the fire. He stepped in and shouted "Potter Manner" and was wisked away to tell the perants...  
  
Who were not pleased at all! Tom stumbled out of the fireplace... he'd never been here before. It was huge! But... that wasn't the point... find the Potters. Luckily, they were sittin at the table across the room staring at him.  
  
"Tom?" Mrs. Potter said a little uncertainly.  
  
"Erm... James and L..L...Liza were kiddnapped." He stuttered.  
  
The reaction was startling. Mr. Potter... (let's just call him Jack... k?) Stood up, nocking his chair to the floor and ran across the room faster then you could say, 'zoom'. He had Tom by the collar and was asking, "What?" He hissed.  
  
Mrs. Potter... (Okay... just for laughs... i'm gonna call her Jill.) got up from her chair. She stood behind Jack and put a reassuring arm on her husband's arm. Her other hand covering her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I tried to hide 'em." He stuttered out. Jack still had the front of his robes. "Really... I did... but he threatened me.... I... I had no choose." he sputtered yet again.  
  
"Who? Who took my children?" Jack yelled angerly.  
  
"I..I didn't see his face." He said. He was more affraid of Jack killing him more then the deatheaters now.  
  
"Deateaters..." Jack muttered. He quickly released Tom's robes and grabbed his cloak. He was almost out the door when he turned around...."Oh... and Tom?" Tom starred. "We're not finished with this conversation." With that, he walked out of the room. Tom shuttered.... Jack Potter was almost worst then the Dark Lord.  
  
  
  
After Tom left, the pub started swarming with aurors and reporters (Including new reporter Rita Skeeter, *salute!*.) People yelling and trying to get seen and interviewed by the reporter.... of course... most of them were exaggerating. Okay, ALL of them were exaggerating.  
  
"They blasted the door down!" One of the people... (who... by the way, wasn't there when it happened.) shouted. And the door was untouched.  
  
"They ran in and told everyone to get down!" (watching to many muggle Cop shows)  
  
"My life flashed before my eyes... "  
  
"Thought I was gonna die...." Yeah... along those lines.  
  
Of course... that's where all the ridiculus exaggerations came from....  
  
  
  
Liza lay on her stomach. She was bored. She checked the calender... for like the fifth time that day. Only two days till the full moon... She decided to go get something to eat.  
  
She got off her stomache and walked out of the room... down the stairs... and into the kitchen... (no der.... no... she'll walk into a closet for supper.)  
  
Mr. Lupin (I think I'll call him Jerrid... just cause I am on a 'J' streak) looked up from the 'Evening Prophet' (that's copyright... I got it off someone... yeah... sorry)... "Good evening Remus."  
  
Liza didn't respond... she was starring at the front page of the paper where the headlines read 'Potter Children Kidnapped'. She snatched the paper right from Jerrid's grip... ("Hey!") and read the article... really fast. Then she through the paper down and ran to Remus's room.... hunger forgotten. Jerrid followed... of course.  
  
When Jerrid got to the door, he looked in the door and saw Remus hurrying on socks and then shoes. "Where're you going?" Jerrid asked slowly.  
  
"I gotta... my friends... I... am gonna kill Sirius! And Lily and .... For that matter." She was talking really fast. 'Sorry Dad! There my friends I gotta go!"  
  
"Remus! The full moons in two days! Where're you gonna go anyway?" Jerrid asked, worry for his 'son' growing every word.  
  
"I um..." come on... Liza think! "Sirius!" Liza yelled suddenly.  
  
"No... they got disconnected... remember?" 'Darn' Liza thought... That's what she meant really... go see Sirius... or Page... imeddiately.  
  
"Page! I've gotta see Page, can I go? Please?" 'Come on come on... say yes!'  
  
"Be back before dinner or I will come and look for you." Jerrid said... total perant voice.  
  
"Right! See ya." With that, she wisked out of the room and slid down the stair railing things and ran out of the room. She ran to the fireplace and stopped before she reached the floo pwder... She turned and ran to the kitchen where she picked up the violated paper and ran to the fireplace.  
  
She threw the powder into the fire, stepped in and shout, (I'm making this up) "Carol's place" ... (Okay... that was weak)  
  
  
  
Sirius was STILL in Page's room when he heard a *Thump thump* and an "Ouch!"... that was Remus' voice! Hurray... a savior! Thank you Liza! He thought. the next thing he thought was... how to get out? he'd tried picking the lock and concentrating really hard and stuff... but nothing except... brute strength! Yeah! That'll do it... I think. Page was strong... kinda.  
  
So he tried... he ran into it... kicked it.. banged on it. Of cousre, Liza followed all the racket he was making... and she stopped in front of the door. she turned the handle and the door openned. She stepped in and looked on the floor... There was Sirius... gasping for breath.  
  
"Are you stupid?" She asked, there was no sarcasm in her voice... at all.  
  
"How?" He said looking confused at the door.  
  
"Turn the handle and push... or pull in your case." Liza said.  
  
"Look at this!" She said throughing the paper at Sirius, who caught it.  
  
"Wha-?" He looked at the heading and stood up... which made him dizzy. "This is all my fault..." He whimpered.  
  
"Yes... yes it is." Liza said.  
  
"What're we gonna do?" Sirius was starring open-mouthed at the paper.  
  
"We have to contact James, now. Owl post will take to long..."  
  
"Okay... let's go...." said Sirius getting up and walkin out...  
  
"Okay... we need to find a payphone..". Liza said. (She takes Muggle Studies)  
  
"Alright..." And off they were...  
  
  
  
Now... James was having the time of his life, while everyone else was wondering what kind of hell him and his sister were going through, he was currently hitching dungbombs EVERYWHERE in Petunia's room and bathroom. And, Petunia had plans with her 'boyfriend', Vernon... that night... and coincedently, so did James.  
  
  
  
When Lily woke, all she could feel was cold, hard floor and sweat plastering her messy black hair to her face, or James' messy black hair plastered to James' face...... whatever. Her glasses slipping down to the end of her nose and the heavy breathing of someone next to her. (sickos...no really,that doesn't sound right)  
  
She lifted her head. She was lying in a low, damp cell. She could see Liza ... or Remus next to her. Remus seemed to be having a nightmare or something because just then, his... her head shot back and hit the wall behind him. (Ouch!) His eyes snapped open and he sat up so quickly, he dropped againts the cold stone floor again...  
  
"Remus? Are you alright?" Lily asked, worried.  
  
He just nodded. "Had a bad dream... it must be self-conciuos... being a werewolfe. I always have nightmares when it's almost the fullmoon."  
  
"Shh! Don't talk about that, they could be listenning." Lily whispered, remembering her surroundings. Remus looked aroung thier cell.  
  
"They obviously aren't trying to kill us... or we'd be dead. What do you think they want?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "It could do something with the fact that the Potters' are a very prominant pure-blood wizarding family and Voldemort wants them on his side!" She stated this like it was the most obvious statement in the world.... which it was the only possible reason for thier perdicament.  
  
Remus glared at her for a second. Then, snapping back to thier 'situation', he hissed back, "Don't talk in third person! We ARE the Potters, remeber?"  
  
She glared right back.... yep, thier fighting won't help them... at all. 


	11. CHASE SCENE!

A/N: Okay, before the next chapter, i have this to say.... thank you for all your reviews. I am evil! And, I love fruit loops.... and starbursts.... Sorry for my evilness... my publisher was rushing me... i am kinda slow at updating... sorry. Bare with me... I hate high school. Plz don't blame my latness on me.... it's my brother... i swear! Okay... here's chapter ten.  
  
CHASE SCENE!!!!!!!  
  
"You want to steal a muggle car!" Liza nearly shouted at Sirius... he was nuts. It wasn't really a car either. It was a motorcycle...  
  
"I've done it before, it's easy! All you have to do is not get caught." Sirius whispered.  
  
"That's not the point... it's STEALING. It's not nice... those people PAID for those luxories and you come along and take them all away! That's not RIGHT." Liza desperately wanted to get her friends... but stealing a motorcycle.... that's a little extreme. "And You don't even know how to drive it."  
  
"What's there to know? And yes I do.... Ethan had one." He spat back.  
  
"You didn't drive it... did you? You couldn't have..."  
  
Sirius looked at her. "Even if I didn't... how would you know?" He said.  
  
"All I know is that before we met you, your mother died and after that, your father sold most of your stuff... encluding all Ethan's muggle toys. And... if my calculations are correct... It was BEFORE we met you, which means you were only nine... or something." She finished... she WAS right.  
  
"Oh well... so. I'll figure it out! And plus, if we want to tell James before he finds out and blows up Lily's house." Sirius really just wanted to ride the motorcycle.  
  
"He wouldn't blow up the house!" Liza said. HER brother wouldn't blow up a house... intentially. "Fine... are we gonna steal it or not." She said giving in.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Sirius said. "Follow me..." He added in a whisper and crouched behind a car in the parking lot they were in. It was almost five at night. Liza had two hours left before she had to go back to Remus's house.  
  
Sirius made a break for the motorcycle.... Liza following close. "Did you say you've done this before? When?" Liza whispered to her partner in crime.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"You know your gonna have to tell me on the Hogwart's Express, right?" Liza whispered, with a maniac grin on her face.... she didn't know why, but this little escapade was getting her all excited.  
  
Sirius frowned.."You know? Remus would NEVER do something like this." He said suddenly.  
  
"I know." They reached the bike.  
  
"Okay, I'l go on first and you get on behind." Sirius whipered.  
  
"Okay." Liza was getting ancy.  
  
Sirius ran to the Motor cycle and got on. Liza looked around and hopped on behind him. (not literally) Sirius kicked the bike into gear and took off.  
  
"How?" Liza started... but she never finished cause Sirius punched (not literally again) the clutch and Liza almost fell off the back. Then, there was the wind. Sirius couldn't hear over the wind rushing past thier ears. So Liza just shut it.  
  
To any people who may have seen the two on the bike, it would have just looked like two teens. One blond, and one light-brown haired, who had no intensions to follow the rules.... they didn't have helmets or eye protection on....  
  
Sirius rounded a corner... Liza made a note, never drive with Sirius again... he may be good at it.... but he went too fast around the corners... and way to fast, period.  
  
Not that Liza was affraid of going fast, no she rather enjoyed it. It's just, when they went around the corners, she felt like they were going to skid out. Which they almost did twice... but Sirius never would have mentioned it to her.  
  
They went like that for ten minutes... they were, of course, headed to Lily's house. Which was thirty minutes from the London area, from which they had come from... .... They had to pass a lotta countryside. they were barley in the outskirts of London, however, when thier luck ran out.  
  
The turned a corner, THEY didn't notice the cop sitting in an alley waiting for someone to break the law. THEY hadn't stuck around the parking lot long enough to see the guy who owned the bike call the muggle police. No, they were on a mission. One that would quickly come to an end if they made the slightest wrong move.  
  
When Liza heard the siren of the speeding police car behind them, she swore under her breath.  
  
But, Sirius, no, this was just a mere challenge for him.... He grinned and went faster... he'd been checking out the gages on the thing for the last ten minutes.... he had summerized that he could go at LEAST 125 mph (sorry if u don't go by these standards of measurement.), if he wanted to.... So he did, he pushed the clutch.... when he was at about 110.... however, there was at least six or seven cop cars behind them now... great. Liza and him were now somewhere in the countryside now... going past long fields of corn now, the loud sirens in the background... how peaceful!  
  
He decided to take a detour... why, he nor Liza new, because they were doing great... but somewhere in Sirius' gut, he knew they had to ditch them before he got to Lily's. So he took of into a field of corn on his left. The path was much more rough then he would have liked, but if this lost them, it worked fine.  
  
Liza thought Sirius had made a HUGE mistake... which he did.... cause he's an idiot. She bit her lip when the corn stalks started hitting her arms and whipped her face... or Remus's face... whatever.  
  
Sirius thought he had lost the cops for a second there... no, they didn't see the road NEXT to the little path they were taking....  
  
He barley left the field when he saw the cop cars emerging from the road. He groaned... they were relentless.  
  
He came to a fork and took the left... which was actually the right choice for once. He came to a farm... there was a truck right in front of them.... they must have been biulding something cause there was a board portruting out the end... which made the perfect ramp... If only he could gather enough speed.... he wanted to jump it because right behind it, well... there was a pig pen and there was no way to get around the farm except OVER the pen... or through.. to messy, and to go to the road again... which would take to long.  
  
The ramp was just big enough for the motorcycle... It couldn't possibly fit a car... or hold it for that matter.  
  
So Sirius made a split decision and he pushed the bike as fast as it could go. The bike hit the ramp and it took off. But... it never hit the ground again....  
  
They were FLYING!!! Liza looked down, she gasped... She could now hear sirius speaking... Page's voice echoed back to her. "Yeah, I found that switch on the bottom... it seems this motorcycle was owned by a wizard... who broke the law and made this so it could fly! I salute him!" Page's hand made a fake salute to the air.  
  
What luck! Liza was speechless... She could feel the cold night air against her cheek. And, she could also feel nasious... Remus hated flying... But why did SHE feel nausious? She loved flying, it was the Potter gene to love flying!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Page was having a REALLY hard time excepting the fact that Lily and Remus had gotten kiddnapped and were in Liza and James' bodies. This was all Sirius' fault. She wanted to put her hands around HER neck and strangle HIM, but that was difficult cause SHE was in HIS body and that would look way to weird in front of Ethan and Orion. They were currently sitting across from thier disturbed little brother, who had his mouth wide open and was starring at the paper, which was handed to him earlier.  
  
Page put the paper down and muttered, "I'm gonna friggin kill him!" to herself.... oroin heard the little comment and said, "What?" he didn't understnd really, Sirius's best friend had just been kidnapped... and he wanted to kill someone.... well, who was the question... not James, he was kiddnapped. Not Remus, he never did anything to make Sirius mad... intentionally, anyway..(Orion loves his little brother but is VERY nosey when it comes to Sirius' friends and stuff)  
  
"Nothing," his little brother grunted and turned quickly around and ran to thier room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ethan said beside Orion...  
  
Orion shrugged and got up to follow his brother.  
  
AND in the living room, the wizarding television that MR. Black was watching flashed a scene of a flying motorcycle.... WITH one one Sirius best friends sitting in back of a girl with long blond hair...  
  
And for the first time in at least seven years, he shouted, "Sirius! Come ere' an' look at this!"  
  
And that brought in all three of his sons of course. It WAS the first time he screamed something through the house in SEVEN YEARS!  
  
First Ethan, then Orion and Sirius walked in. When Sirius walked in, Mr. Black (who I'll refer to as Jake) said happily (somewhat, for a person who haddn't been happy in seven years.) "In't that one o' your friends?" he was pointed at the screne.  
  
Page took one look and practically screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!" Even though she was startled by the picture of HER and Remus on a motorcycle ON wizarding cable, she was happy to know that her stepmother would be watching this, which was a matter of deepest shame for her, and Page would soooo get in trouble for this, but it if it ticted Carol off, it was probably for the best.  
  
She nelt down next to the tv set. Her mouth still wide open. Then her mind registered this ... 'what if they get jailed for this?' that and 'Remus' dad is gonna KILL Liza!'  
  
  
  
Jerrid Lupin was also watching the wizarding news... "What the???!!! Om My God! Jenny!" (Jenny is Remus' mum... because I'm still on the 'J' thing... and i still don't know what to call em.)  
  
"What? I- Ahhhhh! My baby!" She dropped the tea she had been holding at clapped her hand over her mouth. she watched to television in sheer horror. "My Remuswould NEVER do a thing like this!" She sobbed into her hand.  
  
"I know.. I know, dear." Jerrid put a resuring hand on his wife's shoulder and also starred in complete shock at the screen.  
  
  
  
Peter was sleepin... again.  
  
  
  
Reggie was sitting in front of the wizarding television... practiclly glued to the screen. She SNARLED at Peter's gran when she came and tried to shut it off. Which scarred the living daylights out of 'Gran'. She never bothered Reggie again.  
  
  
  
Lily and Remus had no clue what was going on. They were still stuck in the damp cell... being fed small amounts of food at a time, while biting at eachothers necks (not literally) for enterainment.  
  
Remus was currently walking around the cell, trying to find a way out... with trying as a kay word there.  
  
"You know... they don't call him the dark LORD for letting people get away when they're supposed to be being held hostage!" Lily snapped at Remus, who was making her dizzy, just walking around the cell like that.  
  
"Well... your just the little ray of sunshine aren't you? (Yeah, that was copyright again... sorry)" He said back."'VERY optimistic you are!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut it you!" She said frowning. "If it wasn't your NEED to have to get something to eat, we wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Are you blaming this on ME!??"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW.... HOW BOUT' YOU TELL ME!!!"  
  
"IS THAT HOW IT IS THEN? WHEN YOU NEED TO BLAME SOMEONE, JUST BLAME IT ALL ON THE WEREWOLFE!!!"  
  
"IT IS YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS."  
  
"NOT! IT'S ALL SIRIUS'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!" Remus shouted... he NEVER yelled... but this enclosed space was getting him closterphobic, hungry, sleep- deprived, mental, sarcastic, pessimistic... the list goes on. They had spent little over a day in there already... neither of them got any sleep.  
  
"YEAH, YOU KNOW IT IS ALL SIRIUS'S FAULT!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"YEAH!" Then they both broke into hysterical laughter and only stopped when a deatheater banged on the door and told them to shut up, or he'd do terrible, nasty things to them.  
  
"Ahhh! Shut it!" Lily yelled back. The deatheater just grunted and stomped off.... the Potter children were to be left untouched... and he knew that. 


	12. This Is Why

THANK YOU for letting me now that WEREWOLF DOESN'T have an 'e'. just, to let u know, i feel like an idiot now. Thanxs very much!  
  
USELESS INFORMATION: this story was inspired by the song "Dude Looks Like a Lady" by arosmith. I thought it would be funny if this happened so i decided to make a fanfiction out of it... i love the perant's generation.... hehe. SOME of the things in this story may be from a different time era.... oh well... get over it! muhahahaha! here's the story....  
  
  
  
This Is Why....  
  
  
  
When the news was FINALLY over and Siruis and Liza's broadcast was FINALLY off the screen, cause it had gotten to dark, Reggie came back to her senses and ran to the next room, where she grabbed Peter's cloak and ran out of the door. Like I said, it was late and Peter's gran was still frightened at Reggie snarling at her again. So 'Gran' just sat back and wondered where her only grandson would be going at a time like this.  
  
Reggie ran to town, to the nearest muggle payphone. she grabbed the phone and put some muggle change into it... She dialed the number to Lily's house.  
  
"Come on... come on, pick up!" Reggie kept muttering to herself. They wouldn't pick up the damned phone!  
  
"Hello?" The voice at the other end of the line said.  
  
"Is Lily there?" Reggie kept herself calmer then she actually felt. She was shaking, she recognised the area they were flying over, they were going to see James.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Who, what Reggie persieved was Mr. Evans. (Jason Evans, the 'J' thing again.)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, James had just got his first glimpse of Vernon Dursley. He sneered at Lily when he walked in. James just smirked at him. Then, Mr. Evans walked in.  
  
"Lily, dear, you have a phone call."  
  
"Er... Okay, thanks dad."  
  
Petunia and Vernon glared at her retreating back.  
  
"How's this?" Okay, still not the right way to answer a phone, oh well.  
  
"James, somethings come up." Said Peter's worried voice over the phone.  
  
"Reg, what's happened?" He said in a mock alarmed voice.  
  
"YOU and your sister have been kiddnapped!!!" Reggie almost screamed.  
  
"WHAT?" Jame shouted back, making Petunia and Vernon glare at him, again.  
  
"That's not all, Sirius and Liza are riding a stolen motorcycle to Lily's right now! They were on the wizarding news. They could get expelled from Hogwarts for this! Oh... we need to do something!"  
  
"Come down... there's nothing we can do right now for Lily and Remus... As for Sirius and Liza... they are gonna get Remus and Page in sooo much trouble! But, I guess, if they're comin here, I better make for house guests..."  
  
"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Reggie creamed at him. "What if Sirus and Page get sent to the Ministry? What're they gonna tell them? 'Ohh... we just thought we'd steal a muggle bike and go tell our muggle-born friend that our friends have been kiddnapped.' What kind of excuse is that?"  
  
"A more probable one then 'Oh... I was kiddnapped, but I wasn't... you see... we switched bodies... and a werewolf's in mine.' Who would believe that? Come on..." Then he sighed, anyway you look at it, they were screwed. "How could Liza and Sirius be so STUPID?" He burst out suddenly.  
  
"I know! Those stupid idiots! Why couldn't they just use a bloody muggle phone?" Reggie said in a huff. It was true, were they that stupid? *cough*yes*cough*  
  
  
  
Liza and Sirius were almost there... They didn't know they were being televised... Had been being televised... weren't now... But Sirius had found something else interesting with this bike...  
  
Liza knew they needed a miracle to get out of this without getting Remus and Page expelled. Liza new, with the weird connection her and her brother had, that James knew and that she was stupid for taking the stupid motorcycle in the first place... this was all Sirius's fault!  
  
Without a concious thought, Liza had reached up and placed here hands around his neck, or Page's neck. Liza relised what she was doing and put her hands down... Sirius gave her a funny look before going back to the thing he had discovered and was just about to test out...  
  
He pushed it, and they both just.... disappeared. And so did the bike. And that's the exact moment they lost the Ministry.... 'There's our miracle!' Liza thought.  
  
  
  
Page started to hit the television set when the news went off. "Urgh! I hate the news!" She muttered to herself.  
  
"Erm.... Sirius son? Move, the lotto comin up next." Mr. Black (Justin Black... hehehe) said, pushing his sons' butt out of his face.  
  
"Urgh!" Was the only thing she could say. And she flopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.... Sirius' chest... whatever.  
  
The lotto came on and the numbers came up. Justin looked at his parchment, baring the numbers he chose.  
  
Page closed her eyes and rested Sirius' head against the back of the couch. But only to be interrupted by an exciting voice next to her.  
  
"I won!" The voice said excitedly. "I won!" It said again. "I won da money! I won! I won the money!" (think the Grizwald's Vegas Vacation.)  
  
"What?" Ethan said, hopping over the arm rest of the couch. Orion looked over his father's sholder.  
  
"Dad, that's over a million galleons!" Orion stated the obvious.  
  
Page's eyes snapped open. "What?" Orion smacked her in the head and pointed to the screen and then at the parchment.  
  
"We're rich! We're rich!" Orion was getting over excited. He started to laugh.  
  
Page's mouth gaped open. Then she started to laugh, uncontrolably.  
  
If you think about it, it is funny. Here she is, at the house with people who are her friends family, who had just won the lottery and thier son, and brother, was out getting HER expelled from school, not even knowing that he was now rich... That was funny.  
  
  
  
Lily sat on the hand.... she just felt like makingher hand go numb... she was bored. not even bored... it was more then that.  
  
Remus sat starring at the wall... making a nice conversation in his head... He looked at the sun sinking bello the mountains out side.... The full moon was in one more day.... 


	13. Disturbing Thoughts

Disturbing thoughts  
  
  
  
Jack Potter walked into the Ministry of Magic, and went straight to the Minister's office, causing the secretary to scowl at his misconduct around official offices. He oppened the door with a *BANG*. He walked up to Minister Bob Weadababyitsaboy, (I had to) and slammed his fist on the desk, making a quil and a bottle of ink splatter. *SPLATTER*. Minister Bob looked up, completely surprised, from a document he was looking at.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Minister Bob yelled at his assailent.  
  
"MY KIDS WERE KIDDNAPPED AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ABOUT IT? NOTHING!!!" he was breathing hard and his eyes were popping out of his head.  
  
"Jack? Liza and James were kiddnapped? Oh my god! We're all gonna DIE! (Minister bob is a loon) GLADICE!!!" the secretary walked in looking a bit vansalized. "Get the auror department NOW!"  
  
"Okay." She said, then turned. She was almost at the door when she turned around. "Did you forget to take your medcation?" Minister Bob rolled his eyes. Jack was getting slightly confused.  
  
"NOW!!!" she huffed and left.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack... she can be an idiot sometimes." He was totally missing the point of Jack being there.  
  
"Bob, my kids were kiddnapped! Is there anything else you can do, or am I gonna have to take this into my own hands?" He whispered threatningly.  
  
But, you know crazy loon, Minister Bob. He was trying to touch his nose with his toung. He also had his eyes crossed and he had a look of complete concentration on his face. (amusing image)  
  
Jack sighed and left... he was gonna take this into his own hands.  
  
  
  
"Oh my GOD!" yelled a disgruntled Remus... he was still staring at the wall. They had only been out of Hogwarts for the Summer, for three days, THREE! For the love!  
  
"Whats your problem?" Lily asked for the third time in two minutes. Remus never responded... they were way to bored to start a conversation. (Have you ever been that bored? I have)  
  
Okay, this scene is really weird.... they've been there for like.... lets say.... thirteen hours. They are both cranky and bored and in the opposite sexes body, of course.  
  
(Perverted Lily scene!) "Oh yeah!" Lily said suddenly.  
  
Remus turned around. "What're you doing?" He said in disgust. Lily was rubbing her hands up and down James' chest. "Oh GOD Lily, stop that."  
  
"HA! I got you to look away from the wall!"  
  
"Freak..." Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"I heard that..." Remus said, mimicking her.  
  
"Don't mimick me." She said getting up and walking across to the small window, the only window, in the room... that had, unfortunatly enough, bars on it.... magical bars.  
  
"Don't mimick me." Remus mimicked again.  
  
"Don't be so damn annoying." Lily said exsasperatedly.  
  
"Don't be so damn annoying." Remus was being annoying.  
  
"I love you Liza."  
  
"I love you Liza.... Hey!" Remus turned and she was laughing...  
  
"I knew it! You so like her! I bet you LIKE no LOVE being in THAT body." Okay this isn't funny.... but she's bored. She's still laughing.  
  
"So?" Remus was to bored to do anything about this. "You LOVE James."  
  
Lily's eyes got big.... SHE didn't know he was joking. "Is it that obvious?" She asked seriously.  
  
Remus's eyes got big and then he smirked evilly. "Really?" He said sounding playfull.  
  
Lily was shocked... shocked. He wasn't sposed to know that...  
  
"Don't tell anyone!" She said in a whiny vioce.  
  
"Oh I won't." Remus said in a sing-song voice. (Just for the record, Liza has a bueatiful singing voice.)  
  
"Please..." She whined. "Oh god! Page would tease me sooo much.... Please." She sighed... It was hopeless... Remus was imature when bore and it usually lasted about.... weeks after.  
  
(Is it just me? Or am i using 'God' alot in this chapter? oh well.... I'm not really sure if wizards are religious.)  
  
Remus went back to starring at the wall... it really wasn't something to worked up about... now if they were 'doing it'... that'd be different... but they weren't.... he hoped. (They aren't.)  
  
  
  
James had got off the phone with Reggie. That was depressing. Poor Remus and Lily.... Lily. He shook his head.. no, do not think like THAT. I smell... i'll take a shower. NO! I go outside and scold Sirius and my sister for stealing a flying motorcycle. Yeah...  
  
So, to keep himself from being a perverted idiot/jerk, he went outside and sat on the street curb... totally forgetting about his prank on Vernon and Petunia. (Which had successfully played out... but he never witnessed it.)  
  
It was thirty minutes of starring at the sinking sun, when he heard a loud roar of a motor and a 'thud' at the end of the street. He ran over there quietly and came up behing his best friend and sister, who currently didn't looked even close to who they were. And were currently arguing.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid.... why do I listen to you?" Liza felt something was wrong (because the weird/freak connection...) "Why? why? why?"  
  
"Hey, it got us here didn't it?" Sirius said...  
  
"Your an idiot..." Liza said shortly. Sirius frowned... "So which house is it?" She only knew the 'neighborhood' not the 'house'.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "It's the house that says that you both are in so much trouble, it's not even funny."  
  
Said a sarcastis voice behind them.  
  
Liza jumped and turned.... "Hello James... hows my favorite brother today?" She said in a high voice.  
  
"Are you guys stupid?" It was a simple question...  
  
Silence... "I'll take that as a mabey..." James said. He wasn't smiling.  
  
"It was Sirius... " She glared at sirius...  
  
"It was BOTH of us..."  
  
"No... it was you."  
  
"Wasn't" Sirius mumbled...  
  
"So I'm taking you heard?" Said Liza turning back to her brother...  
  
"Reggie called.... told me everything... you know you were on Wizarding news?"  
  
"We were?" Said Sirius , tuning into the conversation...  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't see it, but Reg gave me a pretty good graphic picture..."  
  
"Oh... Did i get Remus into trouble?"  
  
"Probably with his dad.... but no one really say your faces.... the station had bad reception..."  
  
"Oh... that's good."  
  
"Yeah'.."  
  
That is where the conversation was dropped....  
  
"So, you guys want to go take the Knight Bus to... Page's?... Or Your house Sirius..."  
  
"Yeah... Okay..." (I know the knight bus is opperated my some one who is like only five... but ernie and some one else is driving it k?)  
  
And they were off... yet again.  
  
  
  
Page had gotten over the shock and was currently rubbing her temples... her head hurt like hell.  
  
There was a knock at the door. *Knock*. She got up and walked to the door. She sighed in relief... There, standing in her doorway was.... HER! Yay! She fell forward and hugged herself.  
  
"Get off, Page... " Sirius said... he couldn't breath.  
  
"Your dad just won the lottery." Page said as she got off her own body...  
  
"HE WHAT?" Sirius shouted...  
  
"Are you stupid?" that was the second time that day...  
  
"STOP ASKING THAT! AND.... OBVIOUSLY, YES!" sirius shouted.  
  
"Freak..." James said.  
  
"Hey, Sirius... we're going out tonight... okay? You coming?" Orion came into the room.  
  
"Yeah... hey!, can my friends come too?"  
  
"That's ovious... Hey Remus!" He waved at Liza...  
  
"Hi Orion!" Liza yelled at his retreating back... "Oh... and I sorry I can't stay... I'm in sooo much trouble with 'Dad'."  
  
"Alright, see ya!"  
  
"Wait, how are you getting there?"  
  
"Knight bus..."  
  
"Alright... good luck..."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
Liza called the knight bus..... and went back to Remus's. Only to find a crying jen Lupin and a worried Jerrid Lupin. And a Remus Lupin who was in deep shit... *bad word* sorry!*.... Disturbing thoughts  
  
  
  
Jack Potter walked into the Ministry of Magic, and went straight to the Minister's office, causing the secretary to scowl at his misconduct around official offices. He oppened the door with a *BANG*. He walked up to Minister Bob Weadababyitsaboy, (I had to) and slammed his fist on the desk, making a quil and a bottle of ink splatter. *SPLATTER*. Minister Bob looked up, completely surprised, from a document he was looking at.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Minister Bob yelled at his assailent.  
  
"MY KIDS WERE KIDDNAPPED AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ABOUT IT? NOTHING!!!" he was breathing hard and his eyes were popping out of his head.  
  
"Jack? Liza and James were kiddnapped? Oh my god! We're all gonna DIE! (Minister bob is a loon) GLADICE!!!" the secretary walked in looking a bit vansalized. "Get the auror department NOW!"  
  
"Okay." She said, then turned. She was almost at the door when she turned around. "Did you forget to take your medcation?" Minister Bob rolled his eyes. Jack was getting slightly confused.  
  
"NOW!!!" she huffed and left.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack... she can be an idiot sometimes." He was totally missing the point of Jack being there.  
  
"Bob, my kids were kiddnapped! Is there anything else you can do, or am I gonna have to take this into my own hands?" He whispered threatningly.  
  
But, you know crazy loon, Minister Bob. He was trying to touch his nose with his toung. He also had his eyes crossed and he had a look of complete concentration on his face. (amusing image)  
  
Jack sighed and left... he was gonna take this into his own hands.  
  
  
  
"Oh my GOD!" yelled a disgruntled Remus... he was still staring at the wall. They had only been out of Hogwarts for the Summer, for three days, THREE! For the love!  
  
"Whats your problem?" Lily asked for the third time in two minutes. Remus never responded... they were way to bored to start a conversation. (Have you ever been that bored? I have)  
  
Okay, this scene is really weird.... they've been there for like.... lets say.... thirteen hours. They are both cranky and bored and in the opposite sexes body, of course.  
  
(Perverted Lily scene!) "Oh yeah!" Lily said suddenly.  
  
Remus turned around. "What're you doing?" He said in disgust. Lily was rubbing her hands up and down James' chest. "Oh GOD Lily, stop that."  
  
"HA! I got you to look away from the wall!"  
  
"Freak..." Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"I heard that..." Remus said, mimicking her.  
  
"Don't mimick me." She said getting up and walking across to the small window, the only window, in the room... that had, unfortunatly enough, bars on it.... magical bars.  
  
"Don't mimick me." Remus mimicked again.  
  
"Don't be so damn annoying." Lily said exsasperatedly.  
  
"Don't be so damn annoying." Remus was being annoying.  
  
"I love you Liza."  
  
"I love you Liza.... Hey!" Remus turned and she was laughing...  
  
"I knew it! You so like her! I bet you LIKE no LOVE being in THAT body." Okay this isn't funny.... but she's bored. She's still laughing.  
  
"So?" Remus was to bored to do anything about this. "You LOVE James."  
  
Lily's eyes got big.... SHE didn't know he was joking. "Is it that obvious?" She asked seriously.  
  
Remus's eyes got big and then he smirked evilly. "Really?" He said sounding playfull.  
  
Lily was shocked... shocked. He wasn't sposed to know that...  
  
"Don't tell anyone!" She said in a whiny vioce.  
  
"Oh I won't." Remus said in a sing-song voice. (Just for the record, Liza has a bueatiful singing voice.)  
  
"Please..." She whined. "Oh god! Page would tease me sooo much.... Please." She sighed... It was hopeless... Remus was imature when bore and it usually lasted about.... weeks after.  
  
(Is it just me? Or am i using 'God' alot in this chapter? oh well.... I'm not really sure if wizards are religious.)  
  
Remus went back to starring at the wall... it really wasn't something to worked up about... now if they were 'doing it'... that'd be different... but they weren't.... he hoped. (They aren't.)  
  
  
  
James had got off the phone with Reggie. That was depressing. Poor Remus and Lily.... Lily. He shook his head.. no, do not think like THAT. I smell... i'll take a shower. NO! I go outside and scold Sirius and my sister for stealing a flying motorcycle. Yeah...  
  
So, to keep himself from being a perverted idiot/jerk, he went outside and sat on the street curb... totally forgetting about his prank on Vernon and Petunia. (Which had successfully played out... but he never witnessed it.)  
  
It was thirty minutes of starring at the sinking sun, when he heard a loud roar of a motor and a 'thud' at the end of the street. He ran over there quietly and came up behing his best friend and sister, who currently didn't looked even close to who they were. And were currently arguing.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid.... why do I listen to you?" Liza felt something was wrong (because the weird/freak connection...) "Why? why? why?"  
  
"Hey, it got us here didn't it?" Sirius said...  
  
"Your an idiot..." Liza said shortly. Sirius frowned... "So which house is it?" She only knew the 'neighborhood' not the 'house'.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "It's the house that says that you both are in so much trouble, it's not even funny."  
  
Said a sarcastis voice behind them.  
  
Liza jumped and turned.... "Hello James... hows my favorite brother today?" She said in a high voice.  
  
"Are you guys stupid?" It was a simple question...  
  
Silence... "I'll take that as a mabey..." James said. He wasn't smiling.  
  
"It was Sirius... " She glared at sirius...  
  
"It was BOTH of us..."  
  
"No... it was you."  
  
"Wasn't" Sirius mumbled...  
  
"So I'm taking you heard?" Said Liza turning back to her brother...  
  
"Reggie called.... told me everything... you know you were on Wizarding news?"  
  
"We were?" Said Sirius , tuning into the conversation...  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't see it, but Reg gave me a pretty good graphic picture..."  
  
"Oh... Did i get Remus into trouble?"  
  
"Probably with his dad.... but no one really say your faces.... the station had bad reception..."  
  
"Oh... that's good."  
  
"Yeah'.."  
  
That is where the conversation was dropped....  
  
"So, you guys want to go take the Knight Bus to... Page's?... Or Your house Sirius..."  
  
"Yeah... Okay..." (I know the knight bus is opperated my some one who is like only five... but ernie and some one else is driving it k?)  
  
And they were off... yet again.  
  
  
  
Page had gotten over the shock and was currently rubbing her temples... her head hurt like hell.  
  
There was a knock at the door. *Knock*. She got up and walked to the door. She sighed in relief... There, standing in her doorway was.... HER! Yay! She fell forward and hugged herself.  
  
"Get off, Page... " Sirius said... he couldn't breath.  
  
"Your dad just won the lottery." Page said as she got off her own body...  
  
"HE WHAT?" Sirius shouted...  
  
"Are you stupid?" that was the second time that day...  
  
"STOP ASKING THAT! AND.... OBVIOUSLY, YES!" sirius shouted.  
  
"Freak..." James said.  
  
"Hey, Sirius... we're going out tonight... okay? You coming?" Orion came into the room.  
  
"Yeah... hey!, can my friends come too?"  
  
"That's ovious... Hey Remus!" He waved at Liza...  
  
"Hi Orion!" Liza yelled at his retreating back... "Oh... and I sorry I can't stay... I'm in sooo much trouble with 'Dad'."  
  
"Alright, see ya!"  
  
"Wait, how are you getting there?"  
  
"Knight bus..."  
  
"Alright... good luck..."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
Liza called the knight bus..... and went back to Remus's. Only to find a crying jen Lupin and a worried Jerrid Lupin. And a Remus Lupin who was in deep shit... *bad word* sorry!*.... 


	14. DOOMED! Well Not Really

Oh my god, I was lying in bed this morning... being lazy. And I was thinking about hptss, when they were in front of the Mirror of Erised, and why did Quirrel attack Harry physically when he could just kill him with his WAND? I know he Harry had to burn his face and stuff, and if he attacked with his wand, that couldn't have happened... but still.  
  
  
  
DOOMED! well... not really.  
  
"GLADICE!" Jack Potter yelled at the top secretary at the Ministry of Magic office.  
  
"Mr. Potter?," She asked almost sweetly, almost. She didn't work for him.  
  
"Can you help me with some information?" He asked a little more kindly. (and a little more quietly)  
  
"What?" She sighed... she was exsasperated, SHE was the only one to actually DO any work around here... was well.... Minister Bob was an idiot.  
  
"Okay, how do I get to the Ministry of Magical Law?" He asked.  
  
"You go back into the hall. Turn left, then right... Then you should be on Hall Jensen. Go down that hall and you'll come to two doors on each side of the hall. One leads to your doom, one leads to anything you could have ever wanted, one leads to a never ending black whole of nothing that takes you for ever to get out of. And one is the one to your destination." She said all this very quickly.  
  
"Ohh... Kay." He was getting a little worried if the ministry had any stability at all.  
  
Not wanting to stick around there any longer, he took off down the hallway mentioned, First going right, then left. The hallway he found himself in was different from his department, the Department of Magical Creatures. This hallway was decorated in blue. Dark blue carpet, ligth blue wall- paper. The doors at the end of the hall were all different colored. Now he had to guess.  
  
He tried so herd to remember what Gladice had told him. But his mind was clouded... his children were kidnapped, probably being tortured. (or not) He could feel tears of anger and frustration coming up and clouding his vision... if he choose the wrong door, he would never get them back.  
  
If he just turned around, the chances of finding them were slim to none. He could go back and ask Gladice, but she sounded like she said that off of memory, and figured she had actually never been there before, just been told the information if there happened to be an emergency.  
  
He looked at the multicolored doors. There was a purple one, a red one, and green one, then there was.... a blue one. (who expected that?)  
  
'Well... if this place is as stupid as Minister Bob and Gladice... I'm guessing it's the blue one, suggesting the bluness of the hall...'  
  
He walked towards the door and pulled it open. To his mild surprise, these people were as stupid as he thought. He had picked the right door. He saw his friend, who was an auror, and waved him over.  
  
Joe Holly, his friend from school, walked over to him and they conversed in low terms for a few moments. Justin nodded and called for quiet among the aurors asembled in the room.  
  
Once that was over, the aurors and Jack had a plan to get his children back...  
  
Sort of...  
  
  
  
Page, Sirius and James sat at the most expensive restaurant in all of Europe as Mr. Justin Black conversed happily with his two eldest sons.  
  
"Wonder if Liza got in any trouble?" James asked, he had, more then once, seen Remus's father get angry. He would NEVER consider harm in any way, but he could do a lot of yelling and restricting and cutting off owl-post and stop all the research she had been doing in secret with thier 'situation'...  
  
"Don't worry man... she'll be okay. She can get out of anything... I wonder if Lily and Remus are ok?" Sirius said, trying to say comforting words, but only worrying James and Page even more.  
  
"Listen... we need to work up a plan of search and rescue..." Page said.  
  
"We don't even know where to start." James said, exasperatedly. Sirius nodded encouragingly behind him.  
  
"Nothings imposible.... we just need a clue." Page said, although her attention was averted to something behind Sirius's and James's head. "Oh my god! What is she doing here?"  
  
James and Sirius turned around only to see... Carol. (gasp)  
  
Sirius tried to duck under the table while James looked questioningly at Page. To late for Sirius, Carol had already spotted them. Unfortunatly, she had noticed Justin Black too. She figured, of course that he was in the most expensive restaurant in ALL of England.  
  
As she started to come near them, Page could feel her life coming down around her, and so did Sirius.... she hadn't told anyone about why she lived with her stepmom, and not with her real mum or her dad.  
  
  
  
Lily sat in a corner of the room with her head down... she was extreemly hungry and equally thirsty.  
  
She heard a moan across the room and looked up. Remus sat with his hands clasped over his stomach. He... or she... was puking... not very pleasant. Lily got up...  
  
"Remus?" She asked shrilly.  
  
"I don't believe it... this always happens before the full moon. Why's it happenning now?" Remus rasped out. The full moon was only less ten fourty- eight hours away.  
  
Lily had gone completely pale now... "What remus? I don't understand. Is being a werewolf a mental problem?" She squeaked out....  
  
Remus glared at her... "I'm not mental... and I don't have problems... besides this one..." He puked again... Lily looked up nervously at the sky. 'Oh please, help us.'  
  
  
  
Reggie was on her way back to Peter's when she had an idea... She ran to the other side of town... well as fast as Peter could run... She went to the owlery, which was placed on this side of town, by an old bakery. She looked up and sighed, she had to tell Professor Dumbledore, everything... He would help, wouldn't he... would Sirius get expelled?  
  
She ran into the owlery and went to the station that held the extra parchment and quills for all those 'sur-of-the-moment things'. She thought about what she should write... then she thought it would be a lot better just to tell him in person...  
  
She settled with something along the lines of: Dear Professor Dumbledore, I am terrible sorry to bother you on summer vacation. But, there's been a terrible mix-up. I need to see you in person and tell you the story. Please. Yours, Reggie Peters.  
  
Suttle, yet pleading. She hesitated while putting the letter on the owl. Slowly, ever so slowly, let the owl go out the window, before she had time to thoroughly consider the fact that she could get Sirius into major trouble.  
  
She sighed. Time to go back to Peter's.  
  
  
  
Jerrid Lupin was watching his son... every move he made.... like a hawk, which was surprising cause Remus had only walked in the door a minute ago.  
  
"Explain." That was a simple comand... although, Liza didn't know where she was going to start, REMUS never DID act like she just did...  
  
"Erm..." Liza started.  
  
"Where's my son?" 'How'd he know?' Liza thought, and so did Jenny Lupin, obviously. She looked up from her hands and starred at her husband then at her 'son'.  
  
"How?"  
  
"MY Remus would NEVER in a million lifetimes, pulled something like THIS," He said, brandishing the 'Evening Prophet, Updating Report'.  
  
"Where should I start?" Liza asked tentively.  
  
"From the begginning." Jerrid asked calmly.  
  
So, Liza was the first to spill... she started with, "Well... I'm Liza Potter... and I'm not kiddnapped, but your son is." Which was a stupid idea... cause Jenny broke into uncontrollable sobs and Jerrid paled considerably.She went on to talk about how they were changed, purposely leaving out Sirius... And how she was doing all this research on the subject. And about that stunt and of course, the fact that she would normally NEVER consider doing that again...  
  
Everything was NOT going as planned... 


	15. RESCUED Sort Of

RESCUED... sort of  
  
Page starred open-mouthed as her steppmom, not even taking notice of Sirius, started to flirt with Mr. Black. Sirius was also starring. Unfortunatly for them, Mr. Black asked her to join them.  
  
"You guys need to close your mouths." Said James from across the table. "Really... cause there's flies flying in and out of them."  
  
"She... she... I can believe her... that that slut!" Page stuttered.  
  
Page got up and started walking towards Carol. Sirius grabbed her and pulled her back. He whispered to her, "Let me handle this."  
  
Sirius stepped forward and tapped Carol's shoulder. Carol turned, still holding her glass of champange.  
  
Sirius said in a sugary sweet voice, "So nice to see you here stepmother dearest."  
  
She fake-smiled at him. "Why hello Page dear... didn't expect you to be here." Page rolled her eyes when she heard that, cause Carol had seen her when she came in.  
  
"Page! Why didn't you tell me your stepmother was this beautifull?" Mr. Black spoke up. (Is it just me, or is that a BIG change in personality?)  
  
Page rolled her eyes and James did a double take... She was beautifull... sure, if you like old people.  
  
Conversation with fake-sugary-sweet vioces went on for the next ten minutes before Sirius sat down... nothing was gonna stop that woman.  
  
"What are gonna do?" Page hissed at Sirius.  
  
"I already tried." He said shrugging.  
  
"Sirius, this is serious." Page said... emotion flooding her voice.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked... he didn't really see any problem...  
  
"Sirius... Do you know what happened to MY dad?" Page asked quietly.  
  
He stopped mid-bite into his sandwhich. "What are you trying to say?" Sirius said shakily, scared of what the answer would be.  
  
Page now had tears in her eyes. "I... I don't like talking about it. She... she set him up. He was sent to Azkaban for a murder SHE committed. SHE'S not even divorced yet from Dad."  
  
"Did she murder someone?" James asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Two."  
  
Sirius looked really really scarred now... "And then she inheritted all the money. And me and my dad were split up, my mother died three years before.... she came." Pages was crying now.  
  
Sirius patted her back and said urgently, "Come on... you wouldn't see ME crying... now stop. Orion is watching." And just to hide his face from his brother... he started to make out with Page... or HIMSELF. That was the wierdest thing EVER. Page sat there, she had stopped crying at she was starring at Sirius wide-eyed.  
  
When he pulled back, she gave him a weird look before turning to talk to James, who had been supressing a HUGE fit of laughter.... ONWARD  
  
  
  
Liza sat at the living-room table at Remus's watching his parents hopefully.  
  
"Well... Liza. That was an... er... really stupid move on Sirius's part..." My. Lupin said slowly. I guess all we can do to help is help you work out that potion."  
  
Liza looked up... that wasn't exactly the write answer. "What about your son?"  
  
Mr. Lupin choked and then said, "I think Dumbledore has a plan for that..." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. "Well... let's go my secret library."  
  
"You have a secret library?"  
  
"Yep, Remus does all his essays down there. Jen doesn't know about it... it's a men thing."  
  
Liza gave him a weird look... "Whatever."  
  
  
  
Lily was STILL sitting down in thier cell. But then, she noticed something, something she had noticed for the third time that minute...  
  
There had been a terrible nagging feeling under her butt.... She reached under her... or James's buttex. there, she found JAMES'S WAND. "Oh Jesus Christ!"  
  
"You called?" Said Remus sarcastically.  
  
"Do you have Liza's wand with you?!?" Lily nearly screamed.  
  
He started to check his... or her pockets. He found it... yes he did.  
  
He groaned... "We're idiots." He said simply.  
  
"I know you are...." She said getting up from her spot.  
  
Remus got up to... "Let's get out of here already..."  
  
"No I think I'll just stay here..." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Suit yourself.." he said sarcastically back. Lily rolled her eyes and blasted apart a part of the wall. I't was raining out...  
  
"I'M FREE!" Remus yelled and fell to his knees in the rain and throwing his hands up to the sky.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes... "Good. Now how do we get out of HERE."  
  
"Why we take the Knight Bus of course...." Remus said, getting up.  
  
"The what?" Lily was, after all, muggle-born.  
  
Remus, acting as if he had not heard her question, stuck out his wand arm and signalled the bus, which came skidding to a hault in front of them... making Lily scream and stumble back a few steps...  
  
"Wicked..." She whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat in Peter's kitchen starring at a person, who in all appearances, looked like he needed to be in Mungo's right now. 'Peter' claimed to actually be Miss Reggie Peters. Dumbledore shook his head and sighed.... It was going to be a long summer.  
  
  
  
Peter sat starring at the muggle TV in front of him... He was playing Nintendo... lucky him.  
  
  
  
Snape sat in his chair at home, with his pink bunny slippers on and curlers in his hair... laughing his head off at the Evening Prophet in his hands. His day was perfect.... he woke up... found out that the Potters had been kiddnapped... and he had an appiontment to get his nails done. Life was excellent. (I decided to put this in.... it has NOTHING to do with the story.) 


	16. Oh You're Here

OH... YOUR HERE.  
  
  
  
Page collasped on Sirius's new bed... it was just that day when Mr. Black had won the wizarding lotto. THAT day! Jeez... the wizarding world was fast... really fast... when it came to real estate... and transportation.  
  
Orion came in. "Hey Si! I saw that chick kiss you today!" He said cheerfully pushing his brother over.  
  
Page frowned.  
  
"Hey kid... there's some one downstairs that you'd be VERY happy to see." He said knowingly.  
  
"Enlighten me." Page said sighing.  
  
"Well... why don't you go down and see them?" He said teasingly.  
  
"Them?" Said Page starring at Orion. "As in two or more?"  
  
"Or just two..."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Orion smiled, just to get on her nerves...  
  
"You tried to kill me, why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm your favorite brother? And your extra special nice to me all the time." Page said, sounding immature.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did."  
  
"Not."  
  
Then, there was a little knock at the door. "Hey Si."  
  
"James! Liza! Where have you guys been??!?" Page got up and hugged Remus, just to not make it seem like Sirius is gay by hugging Lily(mind you, she is in James's body.). She pulled back and smiled.  
  
"You don't know how worried we were... Really." Page said. Then Orion got up and crossed the room.  
  
"I'll leave you guys to talk... oh, and your dad went balistic and took over the ministry." Orion said to 'James' and 'Liza' before he left.  
  
"He did?" Said Lily.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Yeah oops.... you had everyone worried. Why'd you come here? Of all places, you could've gone home... to James and Liza's."  
  
"We went there.... Jack and Jill seemed to gone up the hill." Said Remus.  
  
Lily started to imitate after him. "To fetch a pale of water."  
  
"Jack fell down..."  
  
"And broke his crown...."  
  
"And Jill came tumbling after."  
  
"Ha ha... very funny muggle rhyme.... now let's go tell Sirius you guys are safe before he has a hernia." Page said.  
  
"Ok... But I doubt Sirius would get a hernia." Remus said.  
  
"It doesn't matter.... but I don't want to talk the Knight Bus again..... I hate taking that think." Lily said suddenly.  
  
"Fine... let's call Sirius's new driver to give us a ride." She paused. "How'd you guys find me anyway?"  
  
"We asked Ern."  
  
"Who's Ern?" Page said.  
  
"Driver." Lily said simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"PAGE!!!!" Sirius rolled his eyes and walked down to the kitchen, to where Carol sat. James had gone back to Lily's and he was stuck with Page's stepmom again. 'Ugh!!! Why me?' he thought.  
  
"What?" Sirius said lazily.  
  
"That wretched man at the restaurant just blew off our date on Saturday!!! What is it? Is it me?"  
  
"Yes... and I'm glad da... I mean Mr. Black..."  
  
Carol narrowed her eyes at Sirius.  
  
"Page... dear... I think your developing a slight English accent. I think that maybe, we've spent too much time in England... don't you think?" Said Carol... she knew damned well how much Page liked it there.  
  
"Wha...what?" Sirius stuttered.  
  
"You heard me.... I think I might want to go back to America. Things are so much.... funner there."  
  
'Why that bitch.' Sirius thought. 'She wouldn't... not over the summer.... would she?'  
  
"Yeah... I think we will do just that.... Get our stuff ready." She said and left with a 'pop' to somewheres.  
  
"Oh no... oh no.... oh no." 'Not good. Not good. Not good.'  
  
  
  
"Where have you been young lady?!?" James was certainly not a 'young lady'... but... you know...  
  
The voice was that of Mr. Evans. James walked into the living room. 'Wow... Lily said they looked a lot alike... but that's just scary.' Mr. Evans looked like he could be a girl if he just put on a dress.  
  
"I went for a walk." James said shrugging.  
  
"Oh? And where might I ask, did you walk TO?" Said Mr. Evans. 'Damn, for a muggle, he can be really imtimidating.... even though he looks like a girl.'  
  
"Around the block." James said.  
  
"Oh. Ok... Go to your room then."  
  
'That was easy.'  
  
James shrugged and walked up to Lily's room... he wasn't really tried so he thought he'd go take a shower........ 'hehehehehehehehehe.' (he's not going to do anything TO wrong.) moving on....  
  
The next morning, James woke up to hooting and annoying pecking sounds. The hooting, as he observed, was from an owl.... and the pecking was from a chicken at the end of his bed. A CHICKEN? you are asking. Yes... a chicken.  
  
James took the letter from the owl and after a few minutes of thinking about the chicken... began reading it. After another few minutes, after being distracted by the chicken again, he began to read the letter again... after FINALLY reading it... he sat in silence. The chicken, though was clucking away...  
  
The letter was from Siruis... told everything that had happened after he left. Lily and Remus... and Page moving back.... THIS MORNING. They were on the plane to the US right NOW. For the love...  
  
Oh.... and the chicken? He was still there.  
  
There was a knock at the door, startling the chicken, who jumped off the bed and ALMOST landed on it's feet, but tripped and fell on it's head. "Ow." The chicken muttered.  
  
"What'd you say?" Said James staring at the chicken.  
  
*Cluck*? As if it understood and was acting VERY suspicious.  
  
Another knock.... James shook his head. Then he went downstairs. Have you guessed how's at the door? Well.... you should cause I'm not gonna tell you till next chapter...  
  
  
  
Liza sat with her head in a book... she wasn't reading... she was sleeping... she had been in the study ALL night looking up that dratted potion. Jerrid Lupin sat beside her... snoring softly... but loudly... also sleeping in a book.  
  
"GET UP!!!" Jan Lupin yelled from the kitchen banging a pan down on the stove, making Liza fall out of the chair...  
  
"I don't want to ride the pony..." Mr. Lupin mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Liza got up and walked over to the troubled middle-aged man and shook him gently.  
  
"Come on... If you fall off the pony... you can only just get back up!" She said (she's still half-asleep.)  
  
  
  
Jack Potter was slowly coming around. Last night, an auror, having getting tired of being bullied around, knocked him over the head, the muggle way. Causing him to pass out. So now, they had all left on another assingment... a more important one... since the Potter kids had gotten free from the cluches of darkness *sighs dramatically*...  
  
  
  
Reggie was STILL trying to persuade Dumbledore that she was telling the truth, when a turkey entered, carrying a letter. It walked through the door and jumped up and down *gobble* *gobble*.  
  
"What the..?" The turkey left, leaving Dumbledore to his VERY confused thoughts. They had stayed up all night talking and talking and talking. All the while, Dumbledore thinking of sending a chicken to McGonagall's house... he decided not to.... but still.  
  
"Oh! Ok..." the letter was from Sirius... it said he couldn't find another owl... and the turkey was the closest thing... "Oh.... we have a problem here..."  
  
  
  
"Oh my god.... Becky... Look at her butt!" Snape said, singing to his favorite song in the world.  
  
"Sevvy-poo..." Snape looked out his door... his pink bath robe flailing around his knees.  
  
"What mom?" He yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
"What're we having?!?"  
  
"Chinese!" 'My favorite!' He went down stairs and ate a happy meal. 


	17. Siruis, Blonde and With a Bladder Proble...

Siruis, Blond and With a Bladder Problem  
  
  
  
When was the dratted plane EVER gonna stop? NEVER? Was that the answer? It looked that way... cause the damn thing hadn't even left the ground yet.Mabey Sirius was just impatient? Yes. Mabey cause he was in deep trouble? Yes. Mabey cause he was stuck between a rock and a hard place...? No.... but a good analogy. Cause currently, he was in a comfortable plane seat... being told to put on a damned seatbelt.  
  
"Me? Put on a damned seatbelt... hell no.... not a chance of a snowball in hell am I going.. to." He muttered... while putting the seatbelt on. 'I have to pee' he thought suddenly. Well... this was bad cause the stewardess just told everyone to STAY SEATED. 'Like hell... I have to pee'.  
  
He was just about to get up, when the plane started to move. He, being startled, fell on his butt again. 'Oh... I have to PEE.'  
  
"Please fasten your safety belts, we are about to leave." 'Damn voice over the stupid intercom... don't they know that I have to PEE??!?' He just had to sit back and wait.  
  
He had to go even more so, when a kid, who was around the age of ten, said suddenly, "Hey... dad? Did you know 'poop' is in the dictionary?"  
  
This, of course didn't help Sirius, cause 'poop' is closely related to 'pee'.  
  
HE was only on this plane cause he couldn't apparate. Carol... damn her.... thought it would be more 'fun' for 'Page' to go on the muggle contraption. Damn her... She new Page hated the long wait... for the damn muggle transportation. Unfortunatly, Sirius was the same way.  
  
  
  
"LISTEN... DO YOU EVEN BELIEVE ME? CAUSE THE ONLY THING YOU'VE DONE THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE TALKING WAS MUTTER ABOUT CHICKENS!!!" Reggie yelled at her insane headmaster, who looked perplexed at her outburst.  
  
"Mr. Petigrew!" He said unbelievingly.  
  
"I'm Reggie sir.....Sorry professor." She muttered, suddenly feeling very small.  
  
"I seriously think..." He began, but stopped to rethink what he was going to tell the disturbed little man. "I think you need something to ease your mind. Mabey a vacation? I'll talk to your gran, mabey she'll send you to the place you said Mr. Black was going to."  
  
"I'M TELLING THE FRIGGIN TRUTH! Believe me? PLEASE?"  
  
"I'm leaving now... write me about your vacation..." And he disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"Damn him..."  
  
  
  
James went down, ignoring the chicken... and openned the door. It was Lily and Remus. And suddenly, there was a thud in the living room and an 'Ow' from inside.  
  
He smiled at his guests and Lily pushed her way into her house and up to her room... to discover that... *GASP* It was a disaster! Bras... underwear... dirty socks.... EVERYWHERE. Not to mention her favorite shirt and her favorite skirt.... on the FLOOR!  
  
"You friggin b*st*rd! Why is my room all...all..." She was breathing hard and sending a death stare at herself....well... James... in her body. How dare he?  
  
"Wow.... that's a record... even for you James." Remus's voice said from behind the three... who were assembled in front of the door to Lily's room.  
  
"Liza!!" James said peering around Lily and Remus.  
  
They too, turned and said a cheerful... "Hi Liza!" She didn't seem TOO surprised to see Lily and Remus there.  
  
"Did you here?" James said suddenly... the ckicken was at his heals... it was following him EVERYWHERE. Liza shook her head. "Page's stepmom just up and moved to the states."  
  
"Oh... that's great..." she said sarcastically. "Where is Page anyway?"  
  
"Right here." PAGE said from behind them. "Carol... damn her..." She said.  
  
"Hey Page..." Said James and Liza simultaniously.  
  
"Hey peeps.... you guys left me in the car!" She said to Lily and Remus. they shrugged.  
  
Suddenly there was a 'BOOM' in the living room and a scream... and then a *gobble*... then a "LILY!"... Which was screeched by a Petunia...  
  
Then there was a curse and some footsteps... "Damn turkey... it's been following me all morning..." the voice of Peter grumbled.  
  
"Reg!" exclaimed Liza.  
  
"Liza!" Exclaimed Reggie. They smiled... but didn't hug... cause they looked like guys... which was VERY unnerving.  
  
"Guess what?" Reggie said perkily...  
  
"What?" they all coursed.  
  
"Dumbledore talked to Pete's grama... cause i told him what happened and he told me i needed a vacation... so we're all going to the states!" She said smiling.  
  
  
  
Sirius got off his plane. His ass hurt... cause when he was allowed to get up on the plane... it jerked and he fell on the floor... right on his ass...or Page's ass... But... it still hurt HIM.  
  
He was NOT in a good mood. he saw Carol waving him over... cause they had fired Rosey.  
  
He mumbled to himself while he walked over to 'the Bitch from Hell' and decided not to give her the satisfaction by saying his ass hurt. They got into the muggle car they were taking to Page's new home... Sirius looked around him... he'd never been to the states before...  
  
They were going to live in Hollywood, California... joy... he was dying to were a bikkini. (I meant that sarcastically cause he's not a cross- dresser.)  
  
When the car stopped... he looked up at a nice middle-class house. It was in a fair part of town... well... it wasn't run-down at least. Carol spoke for the first time during thier ride...  
  
"I am sending you to a muggle summer-school program..." At this, Sirius choked and almost fell on his already hurt ass... Carol went on... "I think it will be a nice chance for you to meet new people in the neighborhood... and to keep out of my sight for a good part of the day..." 'Bitch...' Sirius thought savagly.  
  
Sirius walked up to the house and openned the door. It was nicely furnished.... pretty. Light was shining through the windows and it smelt like flowers... the staircase was cool... it was suitable for sliding down the rails... He went to the kitchen... It was HUGE... Carol loved her kitchen space... even though she didn't exactly cook anything...  
  
He went up to Page's new room... There was a bed.... and a desk..... but it was PINK. Everything was PINK. Even the paint was pink. He got this really horrified look on his face and turned around... quickly shutting his eyes and breathing deeply... 'This isn't happenning....'  
  
  
  
the night of the wolf......thing  
  
Liza sat.... waiting to see if anything happened.... it was the full moon and she was, after all... in a werewolf's body. She hated being anxious... which is what she was right now. She sighed and slumped on the floor... where she sat. If anything was gonna happen... it was gonna happen withing the next five minutes...  
  
  
  
Remus was in the same situation... him and Lily had worked out that when the moon came up.... he would be locked in the shed by the pool. If anything did go wrong, he,and the Others would be safe... but that was and IF. Five minutes...  
  
  
  
The first sign of something weird for Liza was a wierd tingling sensantion in the back of her neck. And then a very annoying pain in her arm and leg muscles. She could feel her back arching and a horrible pain spread throughout her whole body. She held back the urge to scream.  
  
  
  
Unsimilar to Liza... Remus felt an odd feeling... which started at the tip of his temple... like something was trying to get in his skull.... no pain... strange... that wasn't what he was used to.  
  
  
  
Liza sat down... she knew right when she fully transformed.... that she wasn't ALL wolf.... cause she still had the wits about her. And the pain, that was throughly explained in many dark arts books, wasn't that painfull.... mabey cause the 'wolf' itself didn't enter the body... 'Iwonder how Remus is doing...'  
  
  
  
Remus, although going through a small amount of pain... wasn't at all very well. He was still in human form... although his mind was overpowered by the 'wolf'. It was bitter... and hungry. Luckly, the shed was pad-locked.  
  
  
  
Liza walked over to the mirror. It was a full-lengthed mirror, and she could see a fully grown wolff starring back at her. Even though Remus was extremely handsome (according to her standards and she's secretly in love with him and he her.)... she thought he was kinda even more handsome as a massive wolf, as intimidating as it looked...  
  
  
  
the next morning...  
  
Remus woke up with a massive headache... And his nuckles were bleeding... or Liza's nuckles were bleeding. 'Oh... I'm so sorry Liza..." He thought before he got off the ground as Lily openned the door to the shed.  
  
"What happened?" Lily said.... in a pitying voice.  
  
"I... I don't know." Remus said... it was true, he couldn't remember what exactly had happened that night. (cause of the wolf)  
  
"Your hands are bleeding... let me see them." Lily said extending her hands to touch the mutilated ones of Remus. He bit his lip as she touched the wounds... which were still red and wet.  
  
  
  
Liza hadn't slept all night... she had sat there in front of the mirror for like ten minutes before starting to pace the room... She was really worried about Remus. FINALLY, the morning light showed through the window and she changed back... barely any pain at all. The first thing she did was get up and start writing to Remus about the night before.  
  
  
  
a week later....  
  
  
  
Snape sighed... he had just finished putting on his PINK nail polish... he was now applying a second coat to his toes... There was a tap at the wind, 'TAP', he got up and walked over to let the owl in... It had a letter. The letter was from his friend.... Lucius Malfoy.... who was an ignorrant jerk.... but he kept good company when someone as lonely as Snape... well.  
  
  
  
Peter was jerked awake.... by himself... well... it was Reggie... but still... wouldn't you be startled if you were jerked awake by your body?  
  
"Peter... did you even sit up while you were here?" Yelled a particularly anger Reggie...  
  
There was empty food rappers and soda cans all over the place... "I got up..." Said Peter dismissively.  
  
"Sure.. get up... we're going to America."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard... We're going on vacation... come on... I'll pack some of my things..."  
  
"O... ok." Reggie started to pack her things... and Peter, being the simple- minded, stupid creature he is... took this time to digest this information.  
  
  
  
Jack Potter sat at his kitchen table.... his wife was in the library... his kids... were standing.. pleading right before him...  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
He loved being the head of the house.  
  
"It's just... all the way around the world daddy..." Jack raised his eyes at his 'daughter'.  
  
"No... I have had you two away from my sight long enough... thanks." He said... referring to the kidnapping incident.  
  
"DADDY! Don't be so... thick... America is probably safer then here anyway..." Remus said... his acting skills kicking in... HIS father wasn't even this over-protective... if you can call it that... cause it IS all the way around the world.  
  
"Come on dad..." Lily said.. trying to help. "We're almost sixteen... it could be like an... early birthday present." She said... "Please?"  
  
Puppy dog eyes... from both of his children... 'Awwwww' He always had a soft spot for that.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"YES!" *high five*  
  
  
  
"I can't come?" Orion whined.  
  
"Ok... you can come." Page said... giving in to Sirius's older brother's antics.... which were sooo cute...  
  
"Woo hoo... I'll pack."  
  
"Hurry... we're leaving in like... two hours." She said checking her watch.  
  
  
  
"Liza... tell my son he's in trouble when you get there... k?" Jerrid Lupin said.  
  
"Ok... I will... just remember... this is all Sirius's fault k?" Liza said back.  
  
"Ok ok..." She smiled and gave her temporary dad a hug....  
  
"Your so cool... I wish MY dad was like that."  
  
He smiled... "Thanks."  
  
"Remus is really lucky to have a dad like you."  
  
"Yes he is..." he said..." Oh... and I'll keep up our investigation of that potion k?"  
  
"Ok... cool."  
  
"Just have fun... k?"  
  
"I will..."  
  
  
  
"MOM... I need to be at the air port in.... and hour and fifty minutes..." James shouted.  
  
"I'm coming... HOLD ON!"  
  
'Jeez... PMS' He thought. 


	18. Where'd This Chicken Come From?

Where'd This Chicken Come From?  
  
"Please stay seated untill further notice." The voice said over the speaker. Reggie sat beside Liza, who was looking out the window of the plane. Her head hurt. She didn't know why.  
  
James sat beside Remus pondering why they had let the chicken on the plane. Yes, the chicken was clucking happily at his feet. He glared at it briefly before turning to play with the headphones.  
  
Peter and Page were sleeping. Lily was listening to the headphones at her seat. Looking out the window of the plane. She'd never been to the states before. But going there as a boy was not what she had planned. Orion sat beside her playing with the seat belt.  
  
Sirius had redecorated his PINK room. It was now tye-die. Without PINK. it looked like a hippy's room... but Sirius wasn't a hippy... he's just wierd like that. It needed to be bright and not dark and gloomy. It was his obsession. One of them.  
  
He had just left to go throw rocks at the muggle kids down the street. They got on his last nerves. Of course, they were eight year olds.  
  
He was on his way down the street when a kid stopped him. He was around twelve. He was running down his driveway after an orange ball...  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"Hello." Sirius said.  
  
Sirius picked up the ball and held it. Just looked at it. "Go on... shoot it." The kid said.  
  
"What?" Sirius, of course being born and raised in the wizarding world, didn't know what basketball was... let alone 'shoot it'.  
  
"Shoot it... you know put it through the hoop? Honestly where have you been?" The kid asked.  
  
"What hoop?" Sirius quired.  
  
The kid rolled his eyes and pointed to just above the garage. The hoop was gleaming red just above the garage door.  
  
"Oooh. Ok." Sirius, surprising made the shot. *Swish*  
  
"Woo... that was cool... what's er name girl?" Sirius was just about to say something about being called a girl... but then remembered that he WAS a girl.  
  
"Er... Page... what's yours?"  
  
"Phillip... but everyone calls me Phill. You wanna shout some hoops with me?"  
  
"Erm sure." 'Well.. my plans with the eight year olds are blown.' He thought.  
  
They spent like ten minute shooting around when Phill asked if he wanted to play a game. Sirius then learned what basketball was... 'Kinda like guidditch.' He thought to himself. 'I would make a good chaser.'  
  
"GET THAT CHICKEN OUT OF HERE." A lady screamed at James.  
  
"I'm trying... just cool it... k lady? jeez." James said. He pushed his way over to Liza as she shook her head at him.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They all went with Page to get something from the vending machiney thing." Liza responded.  
  
"Oh... what's a vending machiney thing?" James said.  
  
Although his guestion was answered by Peter. "FOOD!" Followed by... "Peter... get away from the food despenser thing."  
  
"It a vending machine." Lily corrected Reggie.  
  
"Same difference..." Reggie mumbled as they neared their friends.  
  
"Come on you guys... people are staring at us..." Remus said looking around him.  
  
"Ok... lets go get a cab." Page said making her way to the exit.  
  
They all got their things and headed outside. "HEY...these cars are going the wrong way! GO THE OTHER WAY IDIOT."  
  
"SHUT UP REGGIE... they go that way here." Lly said while every one else was laughing at Reggie... who had reddened. Now everyone on the road was flipping them off. People on the street around them were muttering about British people.  
  
Page flagged down a cab and they got in and said the neighbor hood that Sirius was in... cause they didn't know the actual house number. Unfortunitly for them, it was a big neighborhood. Really big.  
  
They hadn't told Sirius they were coming. Like I said, they were all stuffed in a cab. James on Lily's lap, Remus on Liza's lap. Peter on Orion's lap, although he was to never know that.(Orion that is) Reggie on the floor and Page in the front seat.  
  
Oh... and the chicken? he was sitting on top of James. As James glared at it... of course.  
  
"James... where'd that chicken come from?" Lily asked him. James shrugged and threw the chicken out the window.  
  
"James! That's cruelty to animals." Reggie said.  
  
"He had it comin." James said indignantly folding his arms.  
  
They neared the neighbor hood... and the driver of the cab kicked them out... (not literaly) and drove on... So they walked, suit cases and all. After about fifteen minutes, they stopped and took a breather. Then went on... "Om my god... this neighborhood gos on and on and on and on. and ..."  
  
"We get the picture Remus." James said to his sister. (She's Remus's body... der.)  
  
They found a sign of civilization when they heard bouncing.... "Basketball..." Page muttered... she dropped her and took a couple of steps foward.  
  
"What are you on about Sirius?" James said.  
  
"Lily, what's Page's most favorite sport in the world?" Page said.  
  
"Ermm... guidditch I guess." He said... he was getting all confused of course.. so am I.  
  
"Where you find balls and hoops, you find..."  
  
"Sirius." Muttered Peter... Orion didn't here... luckily.  
  
"Page!" Said James  
  
"Exactly! Let's go." They all walked further down the street with their stuff.  
  
Sirius had just made a shot when and chicken came running past him, averting his attention down the street.  
  
James saw the chicken and took off running. "Om my god! I think it's an omen.... or a demon... get it away!" He whined.  
  
"Lily! It's just a chicken!" Liza said.  
  
"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!" He yelled back.  
  
Just then, Sirius having followed the chicken, bolted and latched on to HIS waste, which was Page.  
  
"What're you guys doing here?!?" He shouted at them.  
  
"What? Your not happy to see us, Page?" Page said to herself... Sirius. That's when Sirius spotted his brother and he mouthed to James, 'What's he doing here?' James shrugged and said... "Page.." He put on a whiny voice and stomped his foot, making Lily smack him. "Where's your house, I need to sit down..." He ending with and whiney "Uhhhhhh."  
  
Sirius grinned and brought them back to Carol's house. Page took one look at her room before turning around and smiling at Sirius... "I like it."  
  
"You would." Oroin stated. Page started... she forgot he was there. Sirius took her hand and said, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Ummm.... Sure." Orion winked at him as Sirius dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Why is my brother here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I... I don't know... is he here? I..."  
  
"Don't play stupid..."  
  
"Hey, you started this all."  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"Why don't we just tell him?"  
  
"No!!!" Sirius almost yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Page said.  
  
"Cause I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
"Fine. Jerk."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
James stared at the chicken. "How in the wide world?!?..."  
  
"It's evil." Reggie muttered... she saw him push the thing out the car window.  
  
"Who's is it though?" Lily said.  
  
"Does it look like I would know that.?" They where inside Carol's big kitchen eating pizza. The chicken was happily chewing on Lily's shoes... Lily is James. So they were Lily's shoes and Lily's body... but he was James... whatever.  
  
"They don't make pizza like this in England." Peter said.  
  
"Peter! No! That's peperoni..! I'm and vegatarian." Peter stuck his tongue out at Reggie and she frowned.  
  
"Let's go to the beach!" Shouted a very early waker and annoyingly cheery Liza at nine in the morning.  
  
"Shut up." James muttered from the couch.  
  
"Oh... don't be grouchy love, we are by the ocean! Let's go surfing!" Liza said smiling. Remus walked in.  
  
"I agree, I want to go surfing too." James groanined and turned over onto his stomache... or Lily's stomach, whatever. He stared at them.  
  
"It's to early... you want to die of hypothermia?"  
  
"Ohh! Is that your new word?" Liza said clapping her hands.  
  
Lily walked in with swim trunks on. (She's in James body rememeber?) "I think I'm gonna get you a tan James."  
  
"And what? and ruin my vampish complexion?" He said sarcastically. He was a white boy, mabey too white for his own good. He DID get a nice honey tan every summer, but knowing Lily, he was gonna be black by the end of the day.  
  
"Your too white, ya know?" She said poking his white stomach area... thing. "You need to start working out, your all scrawny."  
  
"Gee, thanks I feel the self-consciousness drifting away now..." He paused, "And you should be talking. Your whiter then me!"  
  
"Red-heads don't tan, dimwit, they get freckles... and they burn." She snapped at him.  
  
"Then you must never go outside." She didn't have any freckles. It was true, she never went outside in the sun... well... she didn't have any reason too. She didn't live near water or have any close friends.  
  
"You need to get out more." James mumbled. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" She asked Liza.  
  
"There's left over pizza."  
  
"And there's cereal..." Remus added seeing the disapproving look on Lily's face... cause pizza isn't a 'morning food'. (I love pizza in the morning)  
  
Lily left and Reggie came bouncing into the living room from the stairs. "Hey Ted is still here!" She motioned to the chicken on the table next to James. She had named the evil little thing. Ted the Evil Chicken. It had no ring to it what-so-ever.  
  
Everyone else groaned as the chicken clucked away happily at it's new name. "Where's is everyone?" Reggie said, she was the only one smiling.  
  
"Lily's in the kitchen. And Sirius, Page and Peter are still sleeping." Liza said.  
  
"And Orion?"  
  
"Oh... forgot about him." Liza said.  
  
"I haven't seen him since I went to bed yesterday." Remus said.  
  
"Me neither..." Mumbled everyone thoughtfully.  
  
Just then, theres was a scream and a 'thump from upstairs. The scream was a girl's voice... Page's to be exact and the 'thump' had to be Srius. Sirius being the current owner of the voice and Page the current owner of the 'thump'.  
  
Remus and Liza volenteered to go up... the brave souls... As they got to the top of the stairs, hawever, they had expected to find mad-crazed teenaged lunatics, though they got a surprise, the two teens where crazed laughing lunitics.  
  
"What's so funny?" Liza said, putting her hands on her hips. They both pointed to a corner where theres was a pink Orion with bright green hair. He glared at them and shrunk back further into the corner.  
  
"What happened? We're not sposed to do magic outside of school!"Remus said.  
  
"WE didn't use magic!" Sirius yelled indignantly. "HE did!" He pointed to pink-anfd-red Orion.  
  
"Then, why's He the one with hex-marks?" Remus said.  
  
"He was about to curse Sirius." Said Sirius. "But I woke up and screamed in Orion's ear, which woke up sleeping beauty here." Page kicked him and mouthed something about being conceited.  
  
"But I thought quickly... for once... and grabbed this mirror and the curses backfired." Said Page.  
  
"Oh.... well... LET'S GO TO THE OCEAN!" She screamed and ran out the door. Remus nodded his head and walked out after the crazy perky morning one.  
  
"What's going on with Remus?" Asked Orion, coming out of the corner bravely.  
  
"He's on drugs..." Page kicked Sirius, HARD. And Orion had a blank look on his face. 


	19. Them! Harry is here? this is random

Extra Special Note: Please r&r cause i don't even know if ya'll are reading the friggin story. tell me if ya'll like it. Oh... and i'll get started on the story of liza and her vampire adventure.  
  
Oh yeah... i was reading PoA last night for the bizilointh time, why doesn't the Marauder's map show TWO Harrys and Hermiones when Lupin and Snape looked at it? They went back in time... why weren't they on the map? i don't know... mabey i missed something... here's the story  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Them!!! Harry is here?!?!? this is random  
  
  
  
"That's the way Uh huh Uh huh I like it Uh huh Uh huh." Ted muttered as he followed nine teens to the beach on foot.  
  
"I think Teds singing." Reggie muttered. Ted stopped singing and started clucking.  
  
"Don't be daft... birds don't sing..." Lily said.  
  
"Teds not a bird, he's a chicken." Reggie said.  
  
"Same thing!" Lily said loudly.  
  
A lady with a butt-ugly dog gave them a funny look before walking away hurriedly muttering something about crazy foreigners.  
  
Out fits are necesary here, they're not naked.... James was wearing a black bikkini... don't get mental images... he's in Lil's body. With a simple blue cover-up... curtessy of Lily. He would have gone stalkers if she hading changed his outfit before they went out.  
  
Sirius was in a purple tank top with orange shorts... they didn't match... Page really didn't care.  
  
Remus, the only one with common sense... Had sun screen... and a red bathing suit... two piece and respectable. With a black speghetti strap and white shorts.  
  
Peter had chose to come with a baggy shirt and some shorts... he wasn't planning on going in the water.  
  
Reggie, Liza, Lily and Page had mostly the same things on... trunks and shirts. All different colors and designs. (Use your imaginations.)  
  
They could smell the ocean breeze.... cause they were on the shore. "Let's go shopping!" Squealed an exited Liza.  
  
"Oh yeah... very Remus-like." Whispered Sirius to her... she frowned at him and pointed to Orion. He shrugged and took off his shoes. "Hey Sirius? Let's go swimmin!" He grabbed Page's hand, even though she was protesting immensly.  
  
"No Page, it's too cold..." She said and he started dragging her in the water. "O...o ...oh My... g...god... It's c...cold!" She said stuttering.  
  
"Ahhhh suck it up." Sirius splashed her. Page blanched and almost screamed. She attacked him... it would have looked like assault by anyone who didn't know them, which was everyone. They gasped as they saw Sirius's body attack Pages and they both went crashing into the water.  
  
Liza had gone off with Lily to look around and shop and Peter was currently diggin himself a hole to crawl in. Orion was puttin the moves on some poor american girls. James, Reggie, and Remus were laughing at the two dilequents in the water. They were have a wrestling match. Page was winning cause she was bigger.  
  
"Oh my god... he's gonna drown her!" A passer-byer yelled.  
  
"She's gonna drown him." Muttered Remus.  
  
"The lifegaurds coming.... Page could be put for an over-nighter for assaulting Sirius like that." James stated standing up and starting down the sandy sloping beach.  
  
"Let's go break it up." Said Reggie getting up also. Remus followed. Page was currently holding Sirius by the neck under water muttering, 'Die die die.'  
  
They got down there and Remus grabbed Pages shoulder... well Sirius's shoulder.. whatever... and hauled her off Sirius. They helped Sirius out of the water. He was grasping for breath, but was still smirking at Page.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" She snarled.  
  
"I got you wet." He said in a sing song voice. Sirius then turned and took off, Page at his heels.  
  
"Your DEAD!"  
  
  
  
Lily looked at her watch and back at her ice cream. "It's no fun... shopping... when your a boy." She whined.  
  
"That was a little too loud." Said Liza looking at the little girl who was standing by thier bench. She gave them a wierd look and backed away from them slowly.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Liza said pointing to a stand to thier right.  
  
Lily got up and Liza followed. "It's for snorkeling." She started off.  
  
"I want to go!" Exclaimed Liza excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You don't even KNOW what snorkeling is!" She said exhasperatedly.  
  
"So?" Lily shook her head. Liza grabbed a flier off the stand and took off to the end of the pier.  
  
"Liza, come back." Lily screamed and ran after her.  
  
  
  
"Peter, did you get stuck in there?" Reggie asked as she took her body back to her seat after being soaked from helping Sirius.  
  
"No... I'm fine... I'm great... nothin wrong here, you can leave now." Peter said in a muffled voice. Reggie's butt was shooting straight up from the sand and her head was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I think your stuck..." Reggie stated as she went over to where Peter had stupidly put his head. Sure enough, he was stuck. His arms and head were in the hole.  
  
"How is that even possible?" Reggie muttered to herself as she started digging him out. James and Remus came up behind and bust up laughing at him.  
  
He groaned and tried to get out but only succeeded wiggling Reggie's butt in the air. "Stop moving!" She hissed at him, alreading blushing. "And stop laughing!" She scolded James and Remus. They only laughed harder.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" Sirius yelled at the advancing figure that was him. He wasn't looking and two running bodies collided with a sickenning crunch. *crunch* Sirius fell to the ground as the the other person that collided laughed at him, as well as the figures running from each direction.  
  
Lily, Page and Liza stood laughing at poor Sirius while passer byers shook thier heads because it looked like three teenage boys where laughing at a girl lying on the sand. But only they knew it was the other way around.  
  
"Ha Ha!" Page said happily and kicked sand on him as the old lady gasped and walked faster.  
  
"That looks wrong..." Lily exclaimed through her laughter.  
  
  
  
"Cluck cluck cluck." exclaimed Ted with an air of triumph.  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot you were here." James said, looking at the guilty chicken.  
  
"You look suspicious." Remus muttered at the chicken. They had long since calmed down and were staring accusingly at the chicken. "Did you push Peter into his hole?"  
  
"Remus, the chicken's not gonna tell you if he did or not." James said.  
  
"Shhh,....shh." Remus gestured with his hand to zip it.  
  
"His names Ted and he couldn't ever do that. He wouldn't ever do that... would ya Ted." Reggie coed at the GUILTY chicken. Ted clucked away and nipped her hand. "That's what I thought."  
  
  
  
Liza had calmed down now. "Let's go snorkeling!" She exclaimed as thier group walked back to thier spot on the beach. Sirius was holding his head and being held by Page as they walked. He had sand all over him.  
  
"STOP YELLING!" Sirius yelled, trying to ignore the voices in his head. Lily gave him a weird look before turning to scold Liza again for going to try new things before she even knows what they are.  
  
"Snorkeling..." Page snorted. "That's no fun enless your in CLEAN water. LA does not have clean water.... Now if we were in Mexico, then I'll go snorkeling..." She rambled on.  
  
"Shut up." Sirius mumbled from Page's side.  
  
"What?" She said almost dropping him.  
  
"Not you, I have a beautiful voice." He said.  
  
"Then who are you talking to?!?!" She asked, shocked at how she could look so mentally retarded.  
  
"Them," He stated pointing to no one.  
  
"Sirius, there's no one there." She said flabbergasted.  
  
"Uh huh! See there's the kid with red hair and the short bushy chick and then theres one that looks like James...." He said staring at no one.  
  
"I think you need to get some rest..."  
  
"Yeah, mabey I hit you too hard." Liza said looking over at him worriedly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were yelling at each other because neither of them knew how they got there and they didn't know why nobody could see them. Harry was staring at the one Sirius just called Sirius. His head was starting to hurt so he just started to follow the four. Ron and Hermione followed, argueing profusely.  
  
"Ron, I told you not to touch the mysterious black and blue box, but NO you had to touch it..." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well... I wouldn't have touched it or saw it in the first place if you hadn't pointed it out!" He argued back. Not a really good excuse.  
  
"Oh my god! We're in the states." Harry said knowingly. "And, it's really hot." He said. They were in thier Hogwarts robes. It was in the summer... in the middle of July. "God, isn't spose to be October?!?!" Harry said. Ron and Herm were still yelling at one another.  
  
  
  
Short chapter: what do ya think should happen? r/r plz! i need ideas. questions you ask yourself: Why are Harry Ron and Herm there, and why can only Sirius see them? IS Sirius the only one that can see them? And who the hell is this Ted character? 


	20. Can't You See Them?

Can't You See Them?!?  
  
Like, ten minutes later, they were on their spot on the beach. Invisible people from the future too. Sirius was currently conversing with them. James had went to the bathroom right before they got back, so Harry had yet to see his 'mum'/dad. cause according to 'this girl'/Sirius, there had been a mix up and they had 'switched bodies'. Of course, Harry had yet to understand this concept.  
  
Everyone else was either looking for a phsychiatrist for Sirius or asking for who he was talking to. Or, in Reggie's case, asking him to ask the people who they were, but you know, the invisible people seem to hold a grudge against Reggie/Peter.  
  
  
  
James was on the can when, BAM, it hit him. Not literaly, not physically anyway, it hit him mentally.  
  
"We're so stupid, " He muttered to himself and pulled up his suit bottoms and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
He ran up to the group (and the invisible people) on the beach. "Hey you guys," He started, out of breath, "Why don't we.... hey, who are they?" He asked, pointing to the invisible people. Sirius smiled and stood up.  
  
"See, James seen them too!!! I'm not the crazy one!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him. James gave him a look that said, 'What?'. "Oh, and they're from the future, and they won't tell me their names." He finished and sat back down to glare at Harry.  
  
"What?" Said Harry irritatedly.  
  
"We couldn't tell you anyway, it'll screw up the future..." Said Hermione glaring at Sirius. She looked at James. "What're you looking at?" She said irritably. She was really ticked at Ron and was taking at all out on Harry and Sirius, and now James it looks like.  
  
Ron was making faces at her from behind.  
  
"Anyway, what were you saying Jamesie?" Said Sirius, taking his mind off the invisible people from the future that only he and James could see.  
  
"Erm.... Oh yeah, "He remembered. "We could just use the polyjuice potion till we find a cure...." He said, then turned to see the invisible people from the future making disgusted faces. "What?" He asked them.  
  
"Have you tried that crap? It's gross." Ron stated.  
  
"It's not crap Ron!" Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized she said Ron's name.  
  
"So your names Ron?" Sirius asked, looking interested with their conversation again.  
  
"Who's names Ron?" Asked Reggie from the right of Sirius.  
  
"He i-" James started, but soon found Harry's hand over his mouth and bringing him down to the ground from behind.  
  
"Don't tell him anything..." He spat. Everyone saw James being taken down by an invisible sorce from behind and came to see what was up.  
  
Liza came by and accidentily touched the invisible person from the future, who was behind James on the ground. She felt his touch and yelped. Now she could smell him. (With werewolf sense) He was starting to appear in front of her.  
  
She sat and watched in horror and watched as he appeared out of thin air. He stared at her with a wide open mouth and the others were sitting and staring with bated breath, seeing Liza stare out at no one with her mouth open was odd enough.  
  
Her mouth opened and closed several times.before she managed a weak, "H...how? Who-?" Then, hands were on her shoulders pulling her up.  
  
"See, told you, but did you believe me? No." Said Page's(Sirius) voice from far off.  
  
"You... you look just like James..." She said, not believing. It was weird, somehow she knew this time-traveler. Harry's eyes went wide, he knew it was vital for them not to know who he was. He let go of James and stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked in a demanding voice, regaining her composure. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I...I" He stuttered. He didn't know why he was here. The only people that knew what was going on were James, Sirius and Liza.  
  
"How did you get here?" She said, trying to look him straight in the eye. He sheilded away from her look.  
  
"I don't know." He said.  
  
"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Liza shouted.  
  
"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" He shouted back. This made Herm and Ron jump back slightly. What did he mean, you can't handle the truth? Did he know the truth? What is the truth?  
  
Everyone was now staring at him, even the people that could see them were staring at him. They may not have seen him, but they sure as hell heard him.  
  
"What was that?" Lily said.  
  
"You heard it?" Asked Sirius.  
  
Everyone nodded. Ron and Herm were now looking at Harry weirdly.  
  
"Harry...." Hermione started off weakly.  
  
"What?" He snapped at her. He glared at her for a second before turning and advancing on Liza.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" He asked in a deathly whisper. That made her shiver, but she looked him straight in the eye and stepped to approach him.  
  
"Is that a threat?" She whispered back.  
  
Of course, through all this, they had gathered quite a crowd. They were now considered crazy people, all of them. Orion was oblivious. And only wizards and witches could hear the invisible people, let alone touch, smell them, or see them.  
  
Ron decide this point to jump in and see what was wrong with Harry. He accidently touched Liza along the way and she jumped back when he appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" He demanded harshly.  
  
Harry, however seemed to snap out of something. He shooked his head and looked at Ron confused like. "That was weird..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"That might be a side-effect from time traveling." Said Hermione hesitantly.  
  
Liza just looked on in confusion. Something happen to her too when she had yelled at him. She hadn't intended to yell at him.  
  
"And your names Harry?" Sirius said suddenly from behind.  
  
"No, no it isn't." He said quickly. Turning around to face Sirius, he saw a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"So... HARRY, what's your last name?" He said smiling wider. "Is it Potter?" He said tauntingly.  
  
Harry screwed up his face in a convincing 'no'. Then he said quietly, "No, it's Riddle."  
  
There were several gasps. Ron and Hermione for one, were shocked and James and Liza both knew the name Riddle. And Sirius got this horrified look on his face.  
  
Harry glared at Herm and Ron, how could they have believed him? That was so stupid. He had to make it extreme enough for everyone to get off his back and what's more extreme then Voldemort's spawn? He smirked to himself, then shivered.  
  
"Get away from me." Said James quietly, and deadly. Harry just raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Heard of the name?" He asked casually.  
  
"I trusted you." Ron said dramatically.  
  
Hermione elbowed him in the stomache and he doubled up. Herm knew by the look Harry gave her that he was lying. Rons just dense. (I love Ron, but, ya know, in ever fic, there has to be an overly-dramatic, and oblivious Ron.)  
  
Oh, and you are wandering what Ted is doing through all this? He was crontrolling the brains of all the Potters. MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA. But no one knew that, except for Peter, who was sneaking up behind the evil chicken as I talk.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud squawk and everyone turned to see Peter choking the chicken. Everyone just looked in horror at the spuawking chicken untill it fell limp in Peter's arms and he sighed.  
  
Liza, James and Harry all seemed to come out of a stuper. "Thanks Peter..." Harry whispered. Everyone that could hear him turned in confusion. He shrugged.  
  
"So how 'bout my idea?" James said sheepishly looking around as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Uh... yeah." Said Liza, "I'll go make some."  
  
They started walking back. "So... are you really Harry Riddle?" Liza asked Harry quietly as they walked back to Page's.  
  
Harry visibly shivered. "NO!" He said. Loud but quiet enough for no one to hear, but her to get the point.  
  
"Good." She said, then she shook to.  
  
"I don't know what possesed me to say that." He said.  
  
"Ted did." Liza informed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The chicken." She explained.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
Page, Remus, Lily, Peter, and Reggie walked back in silence, wondering if their friends had gone crazy,or (in Reggie's case), wandering how she was gonna tell Peter off for killing Ted. Or in Peter's case, wondering how a sixteen year old Tom Riddle had enchanted the chicken.... Hmmmm....  
  
It was late, everyone had gone to bed already, except for the invisilbe future people (Harry, Ron, and Herm).  
  
"How are we going to get home?" Said Herm worriedly.  
  
"Where'd the blue and black box go?" Ron asked smartly.  
  
"If anywhere, it'd be at the beach, where we landed." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah... mabey we should go look." Said Hermione.  
  
"Herm, I't two o'clock in the morning, they probably have curfues, how are we gonna get down to the beach without getting caught?" Said Harry.  
  
"I don't know..."'  
  
  
  
A/N: *did you here? someone loves me! yes!* 


	21. Voldemort

Voldemort?!?  
  
  
  
"We can't be seen, moron." Hermione snapped at him. Of course, she was right, they can't see them.  
  
"I don't wanna." Harry and Ron whined.  
  
"You'll go if I have to hex you into next Tuesday", she said while taking out her wand.  
  
"We can't see the damn thing in the dark anyway Herm." Ron said, trying to persuade her to not go. It wasn't working.  
  
"Why do you want to go back so quickly anyway Herm?" Harry said.  
  
"Cause... cause..." Herm stuttered.  
  
"Cause?....."  
  
"I don't WANT to go home. It's a matter of NEEDING to go home, before we let something slip, or do something we might regret." She said in a huff.  
  
"You don't trust us?" He ventured.  
  
"No." She said shortly.  
  
"That's not very fair Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, we trust you."  
  
"And we're friends."  
  
"If there's no trust in a relationship..."  
  
"Then there's no relationship." They concluded.  
  
"Oh, stop acting like the twins." She said.  
  
"Listen, we're tired." Harry whined.  
  
"Really tired."  
  
"And we want to go to bed, so let's vote. All in faver of going out into the cold ocean air to search for a dark colored box that is contrasting with the air around it, raise thy hand." He said. Hermione raised her hand. "All thee in favor of staying in and sleeping, raise thy hand." Harry and Ron raised their hands.  
  
"It's settled then, we're getting a good night's sleep and not going out to look for a blue-and-black box." Harry said, resuming his spot on the fluffy inviting couch he was gonna sleep on.  
  
"I am gettin tire of saying 'blue-and-black box' all the time, let's make up a code name for it." Ron said, resuming his spot on his couch across from Harry's couch.  
  
Herm rolled her eyes and sat on her air-up bed in the middle of the living room and went to sleep.  
  
"How 'bout 'Inx'." Ron suggested.  
  
"Inx?"  
  
"No, yer right, bad idea."  
  
"How 'bout 'Frog'?"  
  
"Frog?!?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What about 'Bluek'" Ron suggested.  
  
"What is that suposed to mean?"  
  
"You know, mixture of blue and black."  
  
"That's indigo."  
  
"Then use indigo then."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Duh."  
  
Then they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning was sleepy, everyone was sleeping and nothing was to bother that, except for two people who refused to be statistics.  
  
"You gotta see this kid's eyes, Lily, they're exactly like yours." Lily's voice whispered to Lily(who was James).  
  
"James, I don't want to have the son of satan, I refuse to. He doesn't exsist." She said, they were referring to Harry. James was correct in thinking Lily was in fact Harry's mother. But when he told Lily, she completely refused the idea.  
  
"Lily, it's a possiblity...."  
  
"Shut up, I am not having this conversation with you."  
  
"If you got to know me a little better..."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Not a chance?"  
  
"No. Well... mabey a small chance, tiny, miniscule, little itty bitty..."  
  
"I get the picture."  
  
"Who brought the camera?"  
  
"Oh haha."  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
"Your probably right."  
  
They got to the living room arch way and looked in. "No one's in here."  
  
"You just can't see them." James tried to explain "Give me my hand." He said, taking Lily's hand.  
  
He lead her forward. "Let me go..."  
  
James reached the couch and made Lily touch Harry's face, who looked like he was sleeping.  
  
Lily and Harry both gasped at the same time. James was a little taken aback too. Harry sat bolt upright on the couch and he was sweating profusely and practically gasping for air.  
  
Lily could see him now, and he looked straight at her for like two seconds before turning to the other invisible people she couldn't see. They had woken at the gasp as well.  
  
"Voldemort." He said and then the invisible pushed past her and they appeared right infront of her face. She gasped and stepped back. Pandemonium was in the room as the kids, one with bushy brown hair and one with red hair started shooting Harry questions like 'What?!?' and 'OUR Voldemort?!? Is he HERE?!?'  
  
Harry just nodded weakly with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
Really REALLY short chapter sorry. Writer's block ): 


	22. THE PANCAKES ARE BURNING

THE PANCAKES ARE BURNING!  
  
  
  
"Oh shit..." Came a voice from the kitchen. It was Page, she came out with a spachula in her hands.  
  
"I forgot to ask you guys, how many pancakes do you want?" Page asked. James stiffled a laugh, Sirius in an apron was a funny sight.  
  
"Tell her I want three!" Harry said to James.  
  
"Two please."  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Two, Page." Lily said. "And the invisible people want two and four."  
  
"Harry wants three, and I want five." James said. "What's that smell?"  
  
Everyone voluntarily sniffed the air. "Oh, son of b*****!" Page ran out of the room cursing.  
  
"Nothing like the smell of burnt pancakes in the morning!" Remus said happily, walking down into the room from the staircase. "Shall I order take- out?"  
  
"I BURNT THE F***ING PANCAKES! THAT'S IT, WE'RE HAVING DONUTS!" Page yelled from the kitchen.  
  
There was a collective cheer in the living room.  
  
  
  
"How could you burn the pancakes?" Whined Peter. "I love pancakes!"  
  
"You love anything you can put in your mouth!" Reggie snapped at him. They were sitting in a donut shop. Reggie was a little snappy cause Peter was apperantly alergic to whole milk.  
  
"Will you shut up already!" Page whined. "Just drink the blankin* half milk? There's really no difference."  
  
"I have been drinking whole milk for my entire life. It's way more healthy then this crap, and it tastes better." Reggie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'll have to contradict that, whole milks more thick then half milk, it slides down better and doesn't leave any thick, icky milky tastes." Liza said.  
  
"'Tastes' isn't a word Liza." James said.  
  
"I don't care." Liza shrugged.  
  
"Ya know, if ya'd just scoot over, we could sit too." Harry said. Him and the rest of the invisible people were standing at the end of the table.  
  
"It'd look to weird, us all squished up in the booth for no bleedin reason." Sirius said.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Tell them it's a British thing."  
  
"How 'bout we don't and say we did." Sirius smirked at them.  
  
"How 'bout you do and say you didn't?" Hermione said.  
  
"How 'bout you go sit outside?"  
  
"How 'bout I stick my foot up your..."  
  
Ron grabbed her arms from behind as she started to advance on Sirius. "Now, now Herm... practice self-control, breath in, out, in, out."  
  
"Okay, okay, let me go!" Ron let her go.  
  
"Let's go look for Indigo." Harry said.  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at him confusidly.  
  
"The blue-and-black-box?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"What about You-know-who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, SYKE!" Harry yelled. "Haha, I so got you! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES THIS MORNING!"  
  
"That's not funny!" Ron said.  
  
"I'm such a good actor, hehehe. I ... hehehehe.... nevermind... hehehe." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Your an idiot." Hermione said.  
  
"Seriously, have you gone insane?" Ron said.  
  
"Probably." Harry said.  
  
  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BURNT THE PANCAKES THIS MORNING, WE WOULDN'T HAVE ALL THIS BAD LUCK!!!" Peter screamed at Page.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I BURNT THE PANCAKES ISN'T THE REASON WE ARE HAVING BAD LUCK!" Page screamed back.  
  
"YES IT IS, LIAR."  
  
"NO IT ISN'T, DUMB ASS!"  
  
Everyone was sitting on the side of the road, staring at them. It was very amusing to see Sirius and Reggie fighting, but when they weren't really the ones fighting, it was even more amusing.  
  
You see, the reason they were sitting on the road-side is the fact that they were all on a road-trip. When Harry and Ron and Herm went down to find Indigo, they found out that it had been taking by some tourists.  
  
By careful planning (twenty minutes worth) and some help from a local drug addict, they found a trail leading to the parking lot, it seems that the people that took the box had been eating sun flower seeds. There was a trail of empty shells leading out of the parking lot that they followed all the way to the gas station.  
  
That's where they saw they saw the car, and got the lisense plate just before it zoomed off the the highway. They person with the box was from Florida.  
  
They rented a mini-van and took off to Florida. But, they didn't expect the damn thing to break down. Two flat tires, the air conditioning doesn't work, and the engine just quit. And they were only in the middle of Arizona with a beautiful sun setting behind them.  
  
Not to mention, none of them had lisenses and Sirius was the only one who had turned sixteen. AND they didn't have gas money, or any food or water. They were screwed, and it was really hot outside. Ron, Harry and Herm still had their robes on.  
  
Right now, life sucked for them.  
  
"Psst... Did you hear that." Ron whispered to Harry. It was a little after midnight. They were all camping out. The girls won the van. So Harry and Ron were outside with the boys... which were just a bunch of girls.  
  
"Ron, we're in the middle of nowhere, there's nothing out here." Harry whispered back.  
  
"I swear...."  
  
"Ron, its a cricket!" Harry snapped.  
  
Ron fell silent.  
  
"Are you still awake?" Lily's voice lifted through the night air. James said it quitely, but his voice echoed in the little valley they were in.  
  
"Yes." They muttered together.  
  
"Yes," Three other voices muttered.  
  
"Wanta go find some water?"  
  
"Yes." Five voices sounded together, then there was a russle of feet, and then a few groans, finally, they were gone. 


	23. chapter 23

the next chapter.... its kinda short...  
  
"Oh my god! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!"  
  
"Shut up Peter!" James hissed at him.  
  
"Why? There's NO ONE out here!"  
  
"You're giving Remus a headache!"  
  
"Actually, I feel fine..."  
  
"Who asked you Remus?"  
  
"I was just saying..."  
  
Suddenly, Peter ran into a cactus.  
  
"Sht! F! Ouch!"  
  
Splash "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Water!" Scrambling.  
  
Woosh! "River!" Splash! "Swim!"  
  
"Dam!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a bloody dam! We are floating straight towards it! Swim!"  
  
"Like a beaver dam? pant" James sputtered. "Where'd everyone go!?"  
  
"Lumos." Light appeared.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out to his friend on the shore.  
  
"Harry?! Ron?! What are you doing in the river?"  
  
"Gagging help us out!" Harry went under. Harry came back up. Harry tried  
  
to swim.  
  
Ron pretended to look like a fish.  
  
James reached the river bank and attempted to pull himself up. The rocks were slippery and he slipped. Sirius, who until this time, had been far from the river, having gotten lost, walked over and saw Hermione, who had the wand, which lit up her face and made her look scary, he screamed.  
  
Liza was jerked from her peaceful dreams with a scream. I rather loud scream, Page's scream. "Oh crap! Wake up you guys!"  
  
Lily, Reggie and Page all woke up and looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"I heard Sirius scream..."  
  
They all sighed and got out of the broken mini van. "Hey where'd that girl go?"  
  
Liza shrugged at Lily. "I dunno."  
  
James, Harry and Ron where now out of the water and Peter out of the cactus and Sirius stopped screaming when he realized the face with the light on it was an actual person and not an alien that came to suck out his brains. However, they had lost poor Remus.  
  
"REMUS!" Silence, nothing but the rushing water. "Remus!"  
  
"Who the hell puts a friggin' river in the middle of the desert anyway?!" Ron said annoyed.  
  
"REMUS!" The echo that followed; 'mus mus mus...'.  
  
"What'd you say about a dam earlier Harry?" James asked.  
  
"Falling water is a source of energy for the muggles so they try and confine it. They build these stupid large things that have turbines in them and when the water goes through, it turns them and the motion causes energy- like friction that energizes their everyday appliances." Harry explained.  
  
"Oooh." James said.  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"Ouch!" Reggie stumbled upon one on the many various creatures of the desert. No, wait, what was that? "What the hell?" She leaned closer. It shined at her. She wiped the sand away and it revealed a shining track.  
  
She straightened up, prepared to walk away... but she couldn't move. "Um..."  
  
"REMUS!"  
  
"What the hell are you people screaming about?!" Liza shouted at them as they neared the river.  
  
"Remus got lost!" James said.  
  
"Well, where the hell is he?" Liza looked worried.  
  
"He fell in the river. Well, so did I and Harry and Ron...."  
  
"Harry Ron and I." Hermione said absent-mindedly from her spot near the river.  
  
"And we got back on shore and he was gone." James finished.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"HELP!" Peter's shriek could be heard from somewhere to their left.  
  
Peter cringed. Reggie was in trouble, great. 


	24. chapter 24

this one is really short, but its suspense!  
  
Remus, who had nearly drowned, was sitting on a train. He had gone under, and one of the conductors of this train that was stopped had gotten off to get some water had seen him go under. He had dove in after him and saved him from the dam, which he was close to. He was unconscious, so the conductor took him on the train where they had parked and stayed for over night because they were tired and the warning light on the front of their train had gone out.  
  
So it was almost dawn when Remus awoke.  
  
"Hey there little lady, what's your name?" Someone said.  
  
Remus jumped and stared at the person talking to him. "Lady?" Then he remembered. "Oh...uh, yeah I'm Liza, hi." The conductor guy was actually pretty nice looking. He had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. He looked slightly unshaven and he was smiling.  
  
"What were doing in the old Colorado last night, not to mention in the middle of nowhere?" the conductor man asked.  
  
"The Col... Oh the river.... my friends and I are talking a road trip and our van broke down. We came to the river last night... when we er.... were exploring." Remus explained.  
  
"Your not from around here are ya? Yer accent is all... British."  
  
"Uh yeah, we're in the United States for holiday..."  
  
"Hm..." He said, "Well, we'll be starting again soon, maybe we can find your friends, if they're up river?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
  
Reggie sighed, her face was full of dirt and sand and her eyes stung. She was lying in the sand with her foot stuck in the railroad track. Lily and Page had some back to her earlier and they couldn't get her out, so Lily went to find the others, who were still looking for Remus.  
  
Page, in Sirius' body was snoring loudly beside her. She heard a rumble, the track was starting to vibrate.  
  
"Page! Page! Wake up!" She started to panic when Page didn't wake up. "PAGE!  
  
Oh, god, I'm gonna die! OH MY GOD! PAGE! WAKE UP! THERE'S A FRIGGIN' TRAIN COMING!" She started to hyperventilate.  
  
"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die... PAGE!" She could hear the train now. "LILY,  
  
JAMES, SIRIUS! PETER! OH I'M GONNA DIE! HELP ME! LIZA!!!" Reggie started to  
  
shove Page with her foot that wasn't stuck. She still didn't wake up, so Reggie started to kick her hard.  
  
"Wha...?" Page sat up. "Hm... good morning Peter... I mean, Reggie.... What's that sound?"  
  
"IT'S A FRIGGIN' TRAIN, I'M GONNA DIE! HELP ME!" Reggie screamed.  
  
"Don't panic, don't panic! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!." Page screamed. She stood up and crouched down over Reggie and tried to free her foot.  
  
"LISA, JAMES, SIRIUS! LILY! PETER?!" they both tried vainly.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Hey, Lily, did you hear something?" They were all walking back to the tracks, having finally deemed Remus dead. They had all been morbidly silent until Liza had spoken.  
  
"That sounds like Peter when he got caught stealing peeps from the kitchens." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, they were Filch's peeps, the only thing he loves more then his cat." James muttered.  
  
"I don't like peeps." Hermione said.  
  
"Back to the point... shut up and listen." Liza said.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I CAN SEE THE FREAKIN' TRAIN NOW! AHHHHHH!" they all heard the yelling.  
  
"Oh, sht!" They all broke into a run.  
  
Page nearly died when the train came around into view. "Sht." She started  
  
to try and pry the metal thing that kept Reggie stuck in place.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
Lily showed up with the others behind her. "Oh crap, there's the train."  
  
"Hermione! Do something!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione looked up, "I can't find my wand!"  
  
"What?! Where'd you put it?!" Harry said, anxiously.  
  
"I...I don't remember!"  
  
"I'm gonna die!" Came the whiny moan next to them.  
  
Peter fainted. 


	25. chapter 25

"Someone try and stop that train!" James shouted as he and Lily tried to lift Reggie out of her fix.  
  
Sirius grabbed Liza and they started to run towards the train waving their arms around thinking they probably looked like lunatics, which they did.  
  
The conductor-man saw them.  
  
"Eh, Liza, is that yer friends right thurr?" Conductor-man asked.  
  
"Yeah! Stop the train!."  
  
"What are those kids doing on the track up thurr, I can't stop that fast!"  
  
"It looks like he's stuck... Oh no, Reggie!" Remus said.  
  
Liza came closer to the large train and watched herself as Remus climbed out of the train.  
  
"Remus!" She hugged him, "Reggie is stuck, we have to stop this train!"  
  
"I know, but the conductor can't stop it that fast! It's too big!"  
  
"Well, what a way to die! It's almost as bad as falling through a veil!" Sirius said. (starts to cry all chapters from twenty three on are after the OotP bombshell see the foreshadowing?)  
  
"She's not going to die... and no one ever dies by falling through a frickin' veil!" Liza snapped.  
  
"We have to help her!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
A few minutes later, they could get Reggie out, so they sat on the ground next to her, still try to tug her out or dig her out but mostly just being moral support and saying that if she was going to die, then at least she's with her friends and she's happy. She screamed at them because she wasn't happy and she didn't want her friends to watch her die.  
  
As the train, going really slowly now, was nearing and was ten feet away, they were all screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
  
The train kept coming... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...."  
  
Still coming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."still going... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Psssshhhhht The train came to a stop right before it hit them, maybe an inch to spare.  
  
Reggie fainted.  
  
Lily looked at Remus, "Remus, what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Remus looked down at his clothes. "Hm, I didn't notice I was in a dress, feels kinda nice..."  
  
"Not just a dress, it looks like a costume!"  
  
The conductor-guy got off the train and came over to them, "Are you kids a'right?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. Why am I in a dress, conductor-man?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, eh, this train's an attraction fer the grand canyon. But, you know, it's not really tourist season anymore and the track goes all the way to Florida, so we were taking it thurr ya see... and the costumes are what the passengers get to wear when they come on... but it's kinda hard to explain." He looked like he was thinking for a second. "It's kind of like that game Clue, but the passengers get to get in the game and dress up and act suspicious like."  
  
"Uh, ok, don't know what you are talking about." Liza said.  
  
"Well, Liza told me ya'all's van broke down, ya'll want a ride and see what I'm talkin' 'bout?" Conductor-man said.  
  
"Did he say Florida?" Harry poked James in the back. "Say yes."  
  
"Could you?" James said.  
  
"Least I could do fer someone I just almost ran over."  
  
"Great." 


End file.
